


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by freshlettuce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eren rly likes levi holy shit, Everyone basically ships it except Mikasa, Fluff, Hanji ships it, M/M, Mild Language, cuddling n shit!!, eren is scared of storms aw, ereri, ereri fluff, everyone is actually pretty happy go figure, hanji has no gender, hanji needs no gender, possible smut??, she learns to love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlettuce/pseuds/freshlettuce
Summary: Eren has been secretly been admiring his captain for as long as he could remember. He never thought he'd have the ability to actually get close to the guy, but when a heavy storm rolls across the land where the new Special Operations Squad is staying, Eren can't help but entrust one of his most embarrassing secrets he's ever had to Humanity's Strongest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this and I guess started to write it??  
> DON'T WORRY I'M STILL WRITING THE IWAOI STORY I SWEAR I JUST HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK;;

"There's supposed to be some serious weather within the next few days it seems." 

Everyone gives their captain a strange look. 

"Like storms?" Sasha questions. Levi looks over to her, giving a slight nod. "Hanji said there's supposed to be several thunderstorms, due to their research." Connie hums, stretching his arms behind his head. "It's been awhile since we've had a storm, hasn't it? Not even a rain." 

Jean exhales. "It's been pretty dry and disgusting. Looks like we'll be held up here until it passes then?" Levi nods, picking up his cup off of the table. "Unless you're manning the horses out in the stables, it'll be best if we all just remain in here." 

Eren's eyes travel down to his twiddling fingers. He had been overly grateful that there wasn't any storms. Especially not thunderstorms. Why did there have to be several coming within the next few days? 

"When are the storms supposed to start, captain?" Levi looks up at the brunet, then back to the stack of papers on the table in front of him. "According to Hanji's reports," he begins, "Tomorrow evening will be the first storm. Could come earlier." Eren attempts at swallowing the lump in his throat. It doesn't go away. 

"Is something wrong, Eren?" Armin asks, leaning forward to try and see his face. Eren quickly turns to his friends, giving off a sheepish smile before nodding quickly. "N-nope! It's cool, I was just curious," he replies. Everyone gives a slightly worried look to the titan-shifter. He nods, pressing his lips together. "I think I need to feed the horses," he says finally, pushing himself back from the table. He bows slightly, exiting and heading outside around the back. Levi raises a brow at Mikasa and is met with a shrug. No one knew what was wrong with Eren.

 

~~

 

Eren cringes lightly when he hears the slight pitter-patter of rain against the window above the sink he was washing dishes at. The entire day, he had kept himself busy, hoping the rain actually wouldn't come that day like Levi had said. He looks outside, the clouds filling over the night sky. The wind could easily be heard with its howling through the few trees and against the windows and the sides of the cabin. He carefully finishes putting the remaining dishes away, sighing in relief as he heads towards where his room is kept. Maybe he could get to sleep before the storm hits.

He jumps at the figure standing behind him. 

"Ah," he breaths. "Mikasa, you scared me." 

She smiles lightly. "Did you get all of the dishes done? Do you need any help?" Eren shakes his head. "Oh! I already got them finished. Thank you, though. I'm just heading to bed," Eren exclaims, patting her on the shoulder as he passes. Mikasa turns her head, watching as he scampered off quickly. Her face falls, heading for the hallway herself. She needed to retire to bed as well. 

 

~~

 

The first thunder clap snapped Eren out of his small trance of anxiety. 

He shudders, crawling under the covers even more than he already was. The harsh smacking of rain against his window made him feel rather dizzy. He breaths quickly, shaking with anticipation for the next sound of thunder. Light flashes through his room, then another clap. 

Eren pulls the covers tightly around himself. He wasn't going to be able to sleep soundly that night. 

 

~~

 

The rain beats sharply down against the pains of the roof. Levi looks around at everyone at the table. Everyone seemed okay, chatting quietly and talking about various things. Mainly about the fact that they wouldn't have to do too much work for the next week or so. Levi would admit, it was rather nice to be able to stay inside for awhile, except for having to run out and grab things. Except everyone would be cleaning, that was for sure. 

His eyes finally fall on Eren. He squints. Eren was being unusually quiet this morning. He looked rather sleepy. 

"Oi, Jaeger." 

Eren jolts, nearly falling face-first into his breakfast. 

"Y-yes, sir!" he yells, looking towards Levi with wide-eyes. Levi sighs, twirling his spoon. 

"Just making sure you were still alive." Jean chuckles, getting an elbow in the ribs from Armin quickly afterwards. Historia looks over at Eren calmly. Eren nods, making a mental note to not fall asleep throughout the course of the day. No one needed to know he hadn't slept 10 minutes the night before. 

 

~~

 

"Eren," Levi says. Eren peers up at his captain from his scrubbing of the kitchen floor. "What's up, Captain Levi?" he asks. 

"You're missing a spot." 

Eren looks at where Levi's foot is pointing and sighs. He had actually missed that entire part of the floor. He scoots over, beginning to scrub over there. 

"Is something wrong? You act like you haven't been feeling well for the past two days. Especially when I told everyone about the weather." Eren grins, shaking his head. "Nah, captain. I'm fine. There just hasn't been a storm in awhile and it's quite surprising." A flash of light and a beat of thunder sound quickly, causing Eren to whimper. 

His face grows red and he turns his attention to the floor completely. Levi raises a brow. That was rather surprising. "Well, then I'll leave you to your cleaning, if you're really okay." Eren hums, flinching when another sound of thunder is heard in the distance. Levi turns on his heel, exiting the kitchen to clean off the dinning table. 

 

~~

 

Eren wasn't okay during dinner, Levi noticed. He seemed to be shaking slightly as he carefully bit into his bread, the harsh wind and beating rain outside the windows. Levi wasn't one to exactly be overly concerned for the other soldiers, because they had always seemed willing to take care of themselves. That had never been the case for the 104th Squad. He seemed to understand them a little more than the other trainees, or soldiers to be honest. But of course, he had always had a soft spot for Eren. He seemed to understand Eren just a little more than anyone had had ever come across. Not that Eren needed to be aware of that. 

Levi wasn't an idiot. He had always been quick to learn or catch on to certain details. Such as when his Uncle Kenny had been teaching him how to fight, or even kill someone. He had a quickly way of learning things. So it wasn't a surprise that Levi had already caught onto Eren's change in behavior. It had been like when Eren had felt betrayed by Levi's old squad, or when he couldn't turn into a titan during the experiments Hanji had done. 

He'd have to talk to him before he went to sleep. That would be rather difficult though, as tonight it was Connie's turn to wash the dishes and Jean's turn to feed the horses. Eren would be going straight to bed. Would he just have to ask to talk to him? Would that make him even more jittery? He'd probably have to take his chances. 

Everyone began cleaning up and putting away dishes, Jean complaining about having to go outside in the freezing rain. Levi remains seated, picking up a few documents to begin reading through them. Eren speaks quietly with Armin and Mikasa before awkwardly waving and heading quickly in the direction of his room. Levi was about to call for him, but pauses, sighing in frustration.  Mikasa throws him a look. He throws one back. 

Everyone heads to bed, even Jean heads towards his room before Levi even gets up. He groans, stretching his arms above his head, a loud clap of thunder echoing for everyone to hear. He still has plenty of documents to sort through, so Levi thinks it best to stay up. 

 

~~

 

Eren jumps once he hears the 10th or so clap of thunder. He wants to cry, the surprise of every single one getting to him. He needs a drink of water. He climbs out of bed, noticing the tear stains across his cheeks in his mirror before he quietly steps into the cold hallway. He makes his way into the kitchen. He fumbles for a cup, cringing as it falls from his hands and onto the counter. 

"Shit," he curses, picking it up again. 

"Watch your language." 

Eren nearly drops the cup again. He looks over, eyes widening at the sight of the captain, still seated, and staring at him intently. 

"L-Levi! I mean, captain!!" he nearly yells. Levi shushes him quickly. "Don't want to wake the others, do you?" Eren chuckles. "You just surprised me is all." Levi hums. 

"Why're you up all of a sudden?" Eren tilts his head. "I was getting water, sir." Levi stares at him a moment more. Another shot of lightning flashes, followed by a loud thunder clap. Eren whimpers again. Levi tilts his head. "Water?" Eren nods, biting his lip to stiffen his surprised noises. Levi finds it slightly amusing, the corner of his mouth lifting up. "I'm going to head back now, captain," Eren begins, water cup in hand. "If you'll excuse me." Levi nods at him, showing that he can leave. Eren nods back, running out of the kitchen and towards his room. 

Levi smiles. Eren hadn't filled up the cup. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit don't know how far I'll take this, considering I'm back into swing of writing my Iwaoi fanfic?? But I really like the idea of this!!

A trail of sweat slips down his forehead and over his creased brow, the titan-shifter having to wipe it away. The thunder, wind, and heavy rain were still pounding outside, making it impossible for him not to hear it. How could some find this calming? It was a pain in the ass to Eren. It had been his entire life, no one really knew about it aside from his mother. So basically, no one knew about his fear of storms. And now his fear has come knocking, and will apparently continue for the next several days.

Eren hadn't slept a wink the night before, him too busy shaking and crying to do anything. He had barely been able to complete the chores of that day due to his fatigue. He squeezes his eyes shut at the thought that this would continue for awhile.

He didn't know what to do! He couldn't drown out the sound, he couldn't go to Mikasa for she would worry _way_ too much for his comfort. Could he...? 

He'd have to take his chances. Maybe the captain was still up and he could just sit with him instead. That would calm him. 

He stands slowly, yelping at the spark of light outside before there was a large clap of thunder. He shudders, running for the door and making sure to close it as quietly as possible. He peaks down the hallway towards the kitchen. It was completely dark. No way the captain was still up. He bites his lip, eyes scanning to the captain's bedroom door. Could he really do that? Was that allowed? All he wanted to do was ask how to get to sleep and tell the man about his problems. 

Eren sighs. This would be no easy task. He may not even live to see the next day because he disturbed Levi's slumber. While that would be bad, at least he wouldn't have to suffer with the thunder anymore. 

He walks over quickly, a few booms of thunder heard from outside startling his steps. He raises his hand and quietly knocks on the wooden door. 

There was no noise. 

Obviously there wasn't. There was a raging storm outside, that couldn't be heard over that. Besides, was the captain a heavy sleeper? Eren knocks again, louder and quicker this time. He bites his lip to drown out the cry that was threatening to escape. He knocks again after another flash and clap echoes through the cabin. Eren faces the door with an angry look on his face.  _Come on._ He  _had_ to have heard that. 

Eren nearly pisses himself when the door opens slowly, revealing the corporal in all his 'really fucking tired' glory. Eren suddenly has a wave of regret rush through him. The shorter man sighs, eyes looking up to study Eren's face. Eren hoped that he couldn't see the tear streaks down his face. 

"Eren," Levi begins. Eren holds his breath. "What do you want at this hour?" 

Eren nearly faints. It sounded like Levi wasn't going to kill him. Yet. Maybe. 

"I-I," the brunet stutters. A loud burst of thunder sounds and Eren squeals, causing him to quickly bite his lip in order to stiffen it. Levi's eyes open a little wider. Levi looks him over. He notices the shaking, the whimpering, the tear streaks. He releases a sigh. 

"You're scared of storms, aren't you?" 

Eren pauses. He didn't even have to tell him? That was a relief. He nods quickly, causing Levi to hum. If it wasn't obvious enough already. Levi steps to the side and opens the door a little wider. Eren looks at him, puzzled. The captain purses his lips. "Come on, I don't have all night." 

Eren nods, rushing past his superior quickly and into his room. Eren looks around a little as he hears the door shutting quietly and small footsteps walk past him and towards the mussed bed. Levi climbs in, pulling the covers up a little bit before he looks at Eren again. 

"Well?" 

Eren swallows the lump in his throat. It was almost as though the captain was studying him. Maybe he was. 

"You want me to sleep with you, Captain Levi?" 

Levi sighs, relaxing a little. "When you put it like that, it sounds awkward." Eren laughs a little, it being cut short due to a flash of light through the windows in the room. Levi motions to the other side of the bed. "I don't bite," he says again. 

Eren nods, walking slowly to the other side and sitting on it gingerly. He swings his legs up and on it and lays back, reaching to pull the covers up and over himself. He turns away from the captain, muttering a small thanks. Levi chuckles before getting himself situated. It was awkward and made Eren feel like he needed to hold his breath. That was until a clap of thunder sounded and Eren let out yet another cry. 

Levi sighs from beside him and he contemplates crawling under the covers and dying. That is, until there's an arm wrapping around his waist. Eren gasps as Levi situates himself behind him. Levi finally sighs softly, causing Eren to quickly calm down. It was rather nice. 

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi mutters from beside his ear. 

Eren smiles. "Goodnight, captain." 

 

~~

 

Eren woke up to a loud clap again, not surprising himself at all really. Except for the fact that it wasn't as dark in the room as it had been the night before. Was it actually the next day? Eren couldn't tell. He looks over, Levi still sleeping soundly. The captain's arm was still around him, but Eren was now facing the man. Levi now had his arm around Eren's back and Eren's face was dangerously close to the captain's chest. They were still cuddling. 

Eren leans forward, pressing his face into the crook of Levi's neck. Just once. He had to treasure this, for it probably wouldn't happen again. 

Another thunder clap sounds, causing Eren to start crying and grabbing at the front of his superior's shirt. That woke up the captain, causing Levi to pull the brunet flush against him. Levi was startled, but not enough to do anything but quietly shush the boy against him. He begins rubbing circles along Eren's back with his fingers, causing him to quiet down slightly. Levi looks to the window, squinting. It was still dark, but it looked to be morning. They hadn't slept in, had they? If they had, this would be difficult to explain. 

"Eren," Levi whispers. Eren hums in response, sniffling a little. "If we didn't sleep in, I think it'd be best if we got out of bed now before everyone else." Eren keeps hold of Levi's shirt. Levi moves back a little, trying to get a good look at the kid's face. Eren was a bright red, tears falling down his face and onto the sheets and both of their shirts. He was embarrassed. 

"Did you sleep at all?" Eren glances up at Levi before looking away again. He nods slowly. Levi smiles a little. "That's good." 

Thunder sounds again. 

Eren shutters against the captain a little. Levi continues the rubbing and the shushing. "Do you want to get up, corporal?" Eren mumbles, causing Levi to sigh. 

"It would make me look like less of a creepy pedophile and probably not get me into a fight with your girlfriend." Eren jolts, moving away from Levi to look up at him. "My what?" he questions. Levi raises a brow. "Your girlfriend? Mikasa?" Eren coughs. 

"Mikasa is  _not_ my girlfriend." 

Levi hums. "Well, you two are pretty close," he admits. Eren laughs slightly. "That's because she's my adopted sister." 

Levi's brow furrows as he stares at Eren. 

"That still doesn't save her from trying to fight me." 

Eren laughs. "Then we should get up," he replies, going to get out and head for his own room. "I'll go and get dressed." Levi shakes his head. "You don't have to do that. We can just eat in our sleepwear. I don't think anyone would mind." Eren considers it, nodding and following as the captain quietly heads for the door and opens in. He peaks his head out towards the kitchen. He turns back to Eren. 

"No one's awake yet." Eren nods, following him out into the hallway. They close the door after them. They trek into the kitchen, Levi quietly going to grab two mugs to begin making tea. Eren takes a seat at the table, finding comfort in watching Levi get the stuff for breakfast. It was nice, the patter of the rain, the one who helped him get some rest making breakfast and- 

The thunder clap startles his thoughts as he whimpers. Levi turns around after putting some hot water in the mugs and the tea bags. "Still not doing okay?" Eren slowly shakes his head. Levi sighs. "I know it's difficult to get over your fears, but I honestly don't see how this is worse than titans or living in barracks for the majority of your life. " Levi nods at him. "You're a strong kid, you'll be able to do it." Eren smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this chapter so I might take this decently far  
> but if you guys like Haikyuu!! and ship Iwaoi you should totally check out that fanfic :))


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's eyes watched as the streaks of rain ran down the window panes. It was really pretty, especially considering there hadn't been much thunder or lightning that day at all. It made him rather happy, and his change of behavior had apparently been noticeable for the rest of his comrades. They had asked him if he was okay again, not questioning what had been wrong before. Everyone had kept to themselves as usual, eating together and doing chores when needed. Eren barely realized that he was the only one awake until a tap on the table startled him. 

Green eyes find silver across the wooden table. "Are you going to want to stay with me again?" Eren tilts his head, not having understood what the elder had said. "I don't exactly want you to come back to my room in the dead of night." Eren looks away and at his hands. 

"I'm sorry if I'm a bother. You probably don't like having to look after a 15 year old brat." 

Levi raises a brow slightly. "A bother? Nonsense. Yes, you're a brat sometimes, but you're not a bother. You're not exactly the first kid I've had to look after." Eren's face flashes with curiosity. 

"What other kid did you have to put up with aside from all of us?" 

Levi hesitates, but complies. "My sister several years ago. She was a handful, had bright-eyes and got into a lot of shit she couldn't get herself out of. She was scared of storms too." Eren chuckles, causing Levi to fix his gaze on him again. "What was her name? She sounds wonderful." 

Levi's mouth twitches. "She was. A brat, but wonderful. Her name was Isabel." Eren tilts his head. "Was? Did something happen?" Levi clenches his jaw. Eren's face softens as he realizes his mistake. "I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have-" 

"She died. A titan ate her. All I found of her was her head." 

Eren releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "L-Levi, I.." 

"Don't be sorry. It's in the past now. She's probably better off wherever she is now than if she would've survived," the captain says. "Now, are you going to be staying in my room tonight or not? If it helps you sleep, then you're welcome until you're comfortable with sleeping in your own room. The storm will be gone within the next week, so hopefully you'll get over your fear by then." Eren nods. "I'll.. stay with you tonight, corporal." Levi nods, moving to stand. "Then get your shit and meet me in there." 

 

~~

 

So that was why Levi wasn't completely against the idea of him staying with him? Eren really wanted to sleep, he  _really_ did. Yet, he couldn't get his mind off of Levi's past. Eren's eyes blink softly as he stares at the rain-covered window. There wasn't any thunder, but there seemed to be a rumbling in the distance. There would probably be some shortly. He should sleep while he had the chance, maybe he could catch the sleep that he lost with those sleepless nights from this retched storm. Eren's heart rate quickens as he feels Levi move from beside him. The feeling of sleeping with someone else was still foreign to him. Levi didn't seem to mind. 

"I knew you weren't asleep yet," Levi whispers. 

Eren gasps, but quickly stops when Levi shushes him. "Your breath hadn't evened out yet, so I knew you weren't asleep." Eren chuckles softly, a certain tone of shyness to it. 

"I apologize," he whispers back. "I just can't seem to fall asleep yet." 

"Are you scared?" 

Eren shakes his head. 

"Then why?" 

Eren hums softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Just thinking." Levi snorts, releasing his grip from around Eren's waist and turning over and away from the brunet. "Get to sleep then. It'll be storming against shortly and you'll be sorry you didn't get the shut-eye you needed when you could've." 

Eren agrees, attempting his hardest at drifting away. 

 

~~

 

That night, Eren slept fine and there hadn't been any thunder or lightning. Mainly just heavy rain and winds. He was grateful for Levi's offer though, not wanting to take any chances. The brunet considers his stay over-used, and tells the captain in the morning that the coming night he would be staying in his own room. The shorter man simply blinked, only questioning if he was certain, and that he wasn't going to let Eren in if it really started storming again. Eren stood his ground, saying that it wouldn't be a problem. The captain seemed to respect his decision, cutting the conversation short, and not bringing it up at all, even up until the others began filing into the dining room. 

Eren pulls the blankets up to his chin, his ears picking up the faint sounds of the wind starting to roar. Great, he thought. Would this be the night it was really bad? The night he couldn't get any comfort? He sighs to himself. He needed to face it at one point and time. 

Eren ended up drifting to sleep rather fine, considering there wasn't any violent storm to keep him awake. He dreamed of a world free of titans, a world where his family was still full and where Mikasa still had her family. One Connie still had his. One where Sasha still had her village. One where Levi still had his happiness, and where it wouldn't be taken from him. 

He woke shortly afterwards. He wondered at first if it had been due to the shock where he had dreamed of something so peaceful in a time of grief and depression, but when the sharp banging of his windows and the murderous sounds of thunder caught up to his ears, he began to panic. He tried to sing softly to himself in the way his mother used to during thunder storms. It didn't work. 

He tried wrapping his arms around himself tightly in an effort to comfort himself as Levi had done before. It didn't work, and couldn't compare to the real thing. He shakes the overrated thought from his mind. He attempts to cover his ears, cringing as he still heard it, and of the feeling of tears prickling at his eyes. He accepted the truth, he wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night. He begins to cry, his body shaking violently as he pulls himself into a ball underneath his covers. 

He jolts at the sudden noise of his door opening and closing quickly and quietly. And when the approaching footsteps get closer and the bed sinks slightly as a dark figure wraps their arms around him? He couldn't have been happier with the timing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda cute awe   
> feedback please!


	4. Chapter 4

The captain just knew that Eren had to be scared when a clap of thunder even decided to wake  _him_ up. He couldn't imagine what Eren was thinking. Levi curses under his breath. Did he seriously tell Eren that he couldn't stay with him? When it was going to definitely storm? He groans, pulling himself out of the bed. 

He quietly pushes his way into the hallway, the sudden chill and noise of the corridor welcoming him gingerly. He crosses his arms over himself, squinting in an attempt to find Eren's room. He eventually finds it, walking over and putting his ear against the wood panel. Aside from the obvious wind, thunder and rain, Levi could make out tiny sobs from inside. He sighs, pushing open the heavy door with one hand. He stands in the doorway for several seconds, making sure what he heard wasn't a mistake. He notices the blanket shivering and small strangled cries could be heard from underneath.

Levi pushes himself inside the room the rest of the way before shutting it and walking over with light steps to get to Eren's bed. He immediately reaches out and wraps his arms around the covered figure, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had half expected Eren to jump back, look even quite shocked, but the terrified boy clung to him almost instantly, causing Levi to be the shocked one in the situation.

He quietly shushed the boy, hands moving to the tops of the covers in order to push it back. It revealed Eren, who took the golden opportunity to wrap his arms around Levi's waist. The older didn't say anything, just pressed his lips into a firm line before lightly petting the kid's head. The brunet continued to cry, but it was much lighter now. He seemed to be more calm than before. That was at least a good thing. 

They sat like that for what felt like six minutes before Levi gathered the courage to actually get under the covers. He was cold, he wasn't going to spend the next 6 or so hours sitting up straight in an uncomfortable position. If Eren was going to make him baby him, then he was going to baby him properly. Eren allowed him to get under the covers with him before he resumed his position, clung to Levi's t-shirt. The older man sighs, putting an arm around the kid awkwardly in order to make him feel better. Yes, he had done this for Isabel, but that didn't mean he still wasn't a socially awkward person to begin with. 

Levi lays on his back like this for what feels like forever. Hand rubbing circles along the kid's back, the 15 year old still lightly crying against him. Levi smiles down at the boy, a thought crossing his mind. 

"You know, Eren," Levi begins in a hushed tone. "I honestly never expected you to be less than the brave facade you put up on the battlefield." He hears Eren grunt slightly behind a sniffle. He chuckles. "I mean, it's not a bad thing to express your feelings, but it just wasn't expected and you told me a few days ago." Eren shifts his weight, awkwardly pulling away from Levi a little bit. Eventually, the pair fall asleep. 

 

~~

 

Eren wakes up to some heavy rain, but not any thunder. He sighs with relief, looking around his dim room. He remembered Levi coming inside in the middle of the night, comforting him until he fell asleep. He blushes mildly, shame filling his entire being along with anxiety here and there. Honestly, why couldn't he suck it up? Why did Levi come to comfort him anyway? He rubs his eyes before looking beside him. Levi was fast asleep, his chest falling and rising evenly. It was peaceful, and Eren found comfort in watching him sleep. 

He immediately stops himself, shame finding its way up his spine once again. He pushes himself to a sitting position. It had to still be early. It had to be. He reaches over, lightly shaking his superior. Levi blinks slowly, looking above him before shifting his gaze to the brunet. Eren swallows. 

"Y-you should probably go, I don't want us to get caught. It'd be hard to explain." Levi raises a brow, but complies, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He stretches, yawning and going to rub his eyes. Eren couldn't find it in himself to look away, but eventually tore his eyes away, not wanting to get ahead of himself. Levi goes to stand, but stops and turns to look at the boy. Something was off. Did he do something to make him uncomfortable? Maybe he should talk to him about it. 

"Eren." The boy shivers, eyes flicking up to meet Levi's. "Is something wrong?" Eren shakes his head quickly. "No, I'm fine." Levi shakes his head. 

"Take an acting class, brat. You're horrible at lying." 

Eren chuckles a little. "I mean, I just don't want everyone to think we're...." 

Levi raises a brow once again. "Fucking?" 

Eren coughs, hand going up to cover it. He stutters over a few words, his face going a bright red. "Y-yeah..." Levi nods quickly, standing and heading towards the door. He pauses though, turning to look at the boy once again. 

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" the captain questions. Eren looks around and towards the window. "Ummm... No, I'll get up too." 

Levi shrugs, not exactly caring if the kid attempted to get some more shut-eye anyway, but leaves the room quietly, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Eren releases a breath he had been holding. Was he honestly going to let his feelings someone who was actually comforting him in one of the worst week or more, force him to push them away? 

Of course he was. It was obvious he was. 

 

~~

 

Despite Eren's efforts to want to stay in his own bed that night, Levi confronted him while he was washing the dishes after dinner. "Eren," the man whispers. Eren turns his head. "Ye?" he asks. 

Levi sends him a look. "I know it's only raining right now, but are you wanting to stay in your own bed tonight or?" 

It was safe to say Eren gave in. 

He didn't have much of a reason to, just so that it could possibly help him get over his childish fear. It wasn't even storming, it wasn't even raining. The wind was blowing decently hard, but that was about it. He could honestly get away with sleeping by himself. But could he? 

He ended up staying with Levi for the remainder of the storm, which had been three more days. 

The strong thunder storm had reduced to a pitiful rain, causing Eren to both become rather happy and quite sad. He had been getting some really nice sleep when he was at least in Levi's bed. He hadn't allowed himself to get anywhere near Levi, resorting to sleeping rather close to the edge. Levi had never minded, causing Eren to feel quite disappointed. Not that he wanted Levi to want to cuddle with him!! That was just weird. Even though it had happened more than once. 

Dinner was ending, and Eren couldn't take his eyes off of the window. There were tiny raindrops sliding down the pane. 

"Honestly, Jean. It was your fault," Connie says softly. 

Jean snorts, rolling his eyes as he stuffed part of a roll into his mouth. "I didn't knock over the mop bucket! Sasha bumped into me!" The brunette scoffs from across the table, throwing a carrot at the male. Jean chuckles, swallowing his food before going to throw the carrot back. Once it sailed in the air, it magically landed in Mikasa's hand, which the girl took and set politely on the table. Jean gave her a look whilst Sasha lost it, food easily seen inside her mouth. 

"Tch. Swallow your food before you laugh," Levi says, eyes scanning the document he was currently looking at. Armin chuckles at that along with Connie, caising the girl to blush before closing her mouth. 

"Is there something wrong, Eren?" The boy's gaze turns to Historia beside him and he offers her a small smile. "No, I'm fine. Just happy the storm is over."

Jean snorts. "Why? So we can go outside to do chores now?" Eren rolls his eyes. "No, asshat. So I don't have to spend all day inside a fucking cabin with you." Jean growls, reaching forward to throw some food at Eren. Levi catches the male's wrist. 

"Don't fucking do it or I'll make you not only wash the dishes, but also clean the table and feed the horses. By the way, Arlert you'll be feeding them." Armin nods shyly while Jean puts down the roll he had been previously holding. "Who's going to clean the table, captain?" Historia asks quietly. Levi's eyes scan the table before settling on Connie. Connie groans, but nods slightly. Eren smiles lightly at the corporal, and the man returns the gaze. Sasha and Historia catch the action between the two, both looking over to Armin, who had seemed to see it too. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short but honestly I don't know how I want to take this. I'm having writer's block for my haikyuu!! fanfic so I'm here adding onto this one.   
> Feel free to leave feedback, I rather enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi had vaguely noticed that Eren seemed to becoming more tired again. He couldn't place why the kid was getting tired all of a sudden, considering the series of storms had passed and left them with gorgeous weather and skies for the past four days. Well, he should say vaguely is a weak word. Eren was in fact just about to let his face slide into his oatmeal. 

_Plop._

_Well there it is._

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaims, hands moving over to help the boy out of the bowl. Honestly, Levi had never seen such a confused and disappointed look on Armin's face directed at Eren before. It was rather amusing. Levi puts his book down on the table, making sure to mark his page before he did so. Mikasa was frantically trying to wipe the oats from the boy's face, Christa rushing from her seat to help out. Jean was laughing, which was nothing new. Connie and Sasha were exchanging looks with each other, the pair even going as far to looking at the captain himself. 

"You okay, Jaeger?" 

Eren pushes Mikasa away when the majority of the breakfast had been cleaned from his face, taking the rag to try and help himself. Eren's gaze eventually going to rest on Levi. "I-I'm fine, sir." Levi shrugs, moving to stand up and grabbing the cloth that was next to his empty plate. He runs some water over it before stepping over to hand it to the boy. He embarrassingly takes it, rubbing it frantically over his face. 

"I mean, you did just try to go snorkeling in your breakfast."

Jean begins laughing again, smacking the table a little. Armin sends the boy a look, but to no avail. Connie even started snickering here and there. Eren finally cleans himself up, eyes moving to glare at the man standing next to him. "I said I was _fine, sir._ " Levi sends him a casual look, moving out of the way as Eren stood, pushing his way out of the dinning area towards the back door. "I'm not hungry anymore," he mutters, shutting the door after himself. Mikasa moves to stand, eyes growing more in concern after the male. Levi holds a hand out, stopping her from doing so. 

"Leave him. He just needs to cool off," Levi says, walking back over to grab his book. He begins making his way out of the room, everyone's eyes fixed upon him as he strode towards the hallway. He pauses, turning his head a little. "Oh yeah, Connie. You can clean up the table. And don't forget what I said about cleaning the stables today and grooming the horses everyone."

Connie's mouth twitches. "And what're you going to do today, corporal?" Levi sends him a look. "I-I'm just curious sir!"

Levi sighs. "Laundry."

 

  
~~

 

"Are you okay Eren? We've been working for a few hours now and you're still yawning." Eren perks up at Armin's concern, hands reaching down to lift the block of hay from the ground. "Uh, yeah? At least I think I am. I haven't been sleeping good these past few nights," he admits simply. He walks over, setting the block of hay gently on the others within the area where the horses ate from. He wipes his hands on his pants, going back to pick up another. 

"That much was obvious. You went snorkeling in your breakfast after all," Armin says, dropping his own block of hay. Jean laughs, dropping another. Eren pouts out a lip. "Fuck you guys." Jean shrugs, moving to wipe his forehead. "C'mon Eren, it was actually hilarious." Connie nods, pouring the jug of water he was holding into the water dish for the horses. "I had no idea the corporal was so full of sarcastic jokes." 

Eren gives Connie a surprised look. "Obviously you've never been around Corporal Levi very much," he says. He stops after dropping the next block of hay into the feeder, looking around the barn. They had successfully picked up all of the hay. He then notices the few pieces around on the dirt. He sighs. They'd have to rake those up. At least they already cleaned up the poop and such. "Hey, Jean? Do you know where the rakes are?" Eren calls, yawning afterwards. Jean steps back into the barn, holding a rake in either hand, Armin not far behind him with rakes in his hands too. Jean hands him one while Armin hands Connie one. 

It wasn't a difficult job, they got it done within 5 minutes (2 minutes longer than necessary but they'd rather not get their asses kicked if it wasn't good enough). "Eren! Jean! Armin! Connie! Come out now!" Sasha yells from outside. The boys silently put the rakes on the wall, making there way outside and towards the cabin where the girls were standing. Exhaustion hits Eren with full force, causing him to start blinking slowly as a yawn caught up with him. Eren had no idea why he was so tired either. The storms were gone. The weather was nice. The work had been tiring enough to make him scream for the sweet release of death. Honestly, why was it so difficult? Eren blinks up at the porch as they approach. Were those.... glasses with ice in them? Eren pushes his way through the boys who were walking in front of him and the girls all around the steps, sipping on the drinks themselves. 

He grabs one from the tray on the porch, beginning to chug it. 

"Oi, if you keep it up, you'll get it all over yourself." Eren stops, taking time to swallow before he blinks towards the figure standing not far away. He was next to two giant baskets, all filled with what looked to be damp clothes. Did Levi do laundry? "You're welcome by the way," Levi says, setting his empty glass down on the railing before he picks up one of the baskets. "I think one of you should hang up the girl's laundry instead of a guy," Levi says simply, making his way down the stairs and in the general direction of the clothes line. Christa sets her cup down, walking over to grab the basket and heading after the captain down the hill. 

Eren drinks the rest of his cup, moving his legs slowly to plop onto a chair with a thud. Mikasa glimpses over at the brunet. "Eren," she starts, "Have you not been sleeping well?" Eren exhales, letting his eyes slip closed. "No, not really 'Kasa. Why?" Eren opens his eyes again to see Mikasa standing in front of him. "Is there any specific reason?" Eren ponders for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "No, not that I can think of. I just can't ever seem to get comfortable anymore."

"Is it the cabin?"

"No-"

"Is it your bed?"

"No, Mikasa."

"Is it the room? Do you not like the room?" 

"Chill! Everything is fine, it's just been these past few nights. I guess I'm just not used to it being silent and no crashing thunder raging outside, you know?" Jean walks up, leaning against the railing beside Mikasa. "I get that. I couldn't get to sleep the first night that it was clear either. I considered just getting up and doing something, it was so miserable." Armin hums in agreement, walking over towards them. "Me too! I ended up just lighting a candle and reading a book honestly." Eren smiles lightly. "Well, at least others are having trouble." Mikasa gives a pleased look, turning her head towards the horses off in the pasture. 

"Did Levi get these drinks for us?" Eren asks, motioning to the ice left in his glass, it melting decently fast into more water at the bottom. Sasha nods, still sipping at her's, legs on the step below the one she was seated on. "He brought it out and let us know it was here. We were already finished washing and grooming the horses anyway." Eren smiles at the gesture. That was rather sweet actually. Even if it was just ice water. 

 

~~

 

"Connie seriously did drop a piece of horse shit on his foot, it was hilarious," Jean says, popping a piece of bread into his mouth. Sasha snorts, her water nearly coming out of her nose. "Seriously Connie?" Christa questions. Connie covers his face. "It slipped off of the shovel! What was I supposed to do?" 

"Keep it on the shovel." 

Everyone begins snickering at the captain's sarcasm, even Mikasa was sporting a light smile on her face. Connie uncovers his face, nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right, corporal." Levi spoons some vegetables into his mouth, shrugging. "I'm just stating some obvious here. You did wash that shit off of your shoe before coming inside, I assume." Connie nods, chuckling. "Yeah, I made sure to get it extra clean so I wouldn't get an ass-kicking from someone." Levi raises a brow at the boy. "If you keep it up, you might just get that ass-kicking." 

Armin laughs, attempting to keep his bite of mashed potatoes inside his mouth. Jean snorts, breaking everyone into a fit of giggles. Again, even causing Mikasa to cover her reddened face with the equally red scarf around her neck. Eren shakes his head, hand going to grab his glass. "Wow, Jean. I thought you would've neighed instead of producing that." Jean glares playfully at Eren, hand moving to grab a piece of bread. "No no no. You're not going to throw that, put it down," Levi says, shaking his head and breaking off a piece of his own bread. Eren nods, silently thanking the man. 

That was until a piece of bread actually did his his forehead. He glances back up, eyes travelling around the group. Everyone's fingers pointed to the male sitting at the opposite end of the table from him. Levi finally peaks up from his plate, raising a brow. "Wasn't me." 

Eren laughs, shaking his head. "Bullshit," he mumbles, grabbing the piece from the table to throw it back. It hits Levi on the side of the head, which the man turned so it wouldn't hit his face. The man releases a laugh, a simple one, but with plenty of meaning. Everyone goes still, eyes flickering towards their captain as he laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, Eren had to admit. It was something he wanted to hear more often. And it felt even more wonderful if  _he_ was the one that caused it to surface. Levi's hands go down, grasping at his own stomach. He was the only one laughing, but everyone else had resorted to smiling at him. He looked younger, more open and happy with the situation and it sent ease into everyone's stomachs. Eren's chest was burning as he watched Levi squint his eyes shut even more as he continued to laugh in that beautiful tone. 

Levi finally stopped, one of his hands going to wipe stray tears from his eyes while the other grabbed at his chest. He shook his head, the rather large smile still on his face before he went to grab the piece of bread from the table. "Ahh, you're an asshole, Jaeger," he says breathlessly, tossing the bread across the table. Eren leans forward a bit more, catching the bread in his mouth. He earns respected ooo's from around the table, him going to mimic a bow before he hears it again. That same laugh, but this time in a more quiet, controlled chuckle. Eren chews the bite, swallowing it before allowing himself to just smile at the man in front of him. Levi stills his breathing, hand finding his fork again and going to scoop up what food he had left on his place onto it. 

"I don't even know why that was so funny, it was basically stupid," Levi admits, shrugging and spooning the food into his mouth. Eren could still notice the smile there, and it made his stomach soar with butterflies. Connie laughs. "I had no idea Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, 'Humanity's Strongest,' was capable of laughing like he didn't give a shit in the world." Levi smiles, swallowing the food in his mouth before flipping off Connie, causing Sasha to nearly choke on her bread. "If you keep it up, baldy, I might give a shit in a sec."

Eren looks around the table, the candles and lanterns scattered around providing the only light that he needed to see true happiness. It didn't matter where he was looking, he saw it everywhere. Mikasa was giggling into her scarf, Jean was chuckling beside her, Armin was trying to keep the smile on his face from getting too big, Sasha was coughing, but laughing at the same time, Connie was chuckling as his ears turned red from shame, and Christa was smiling her dazzling smile as she went to get a drink from her cup. Not to mention Levi. Levi was smiling freely, the normal expression of fatigue and concern washed away with the sounds of his laughter. Eren himself was probably smiling like an idiot as he studied everyone. He enjoyed this. Whatever this was. Was this comfort? Was this freedom? Whatever it was, Eren could only wish that it happened more often. It's almost as though everyone had distanced themselves from the rest of the world. The world that was cruel and contained people shaking with fear of the titans. The world that carried no mercy for the innocent or the heroes. 

Yet, the world seemed to be giving some sort of reward to the special operations squad. Eren basks in the feeling of happiness, true happiness. Something he hadn't felt in years. Something that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto long. Something he prayed for to some being out there every day. Even if it was simple, it was beautiful. It was so very beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so cute and so much fun to write   
> actually almost made me cry tbh help


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I think I finally have a plan as to where I want to take this story :))  
> enjoy!

Something was definitely wrong with Eren Jaeger. The boy was clearly exhausted, and while he made it through breakfast with only a couple stares from his comrades, he was still _really_ tired. Levi could  _definitely_ tell. Eren was slacking off with cleaning such as; missing spots while scrubbing windows, misplacing the cleaning supplies, yawning, etc. It was starting to greatly concern the captain. He stops his own cleaning of the kitchen counters, eyes fixing themselves on the boy on the other side of the room. His eyes trail to the windows, seeing Sasha and Christa outside folding quilts. He looks down the hall. Mikasa, Connie and Jean were dusting the walls and the floors. Armin was in the dinning area, sorting books back on the bookshelf after dusting. He then looks back to Eren. 

"Eren." 

The boy shifts, turning to look at the captain. His under-eyes were dark. Too dark. "Yes, sir?" Levi purses his lips. "You should go outside, make sure the horses are getting enough water." Eren raises a brow. "But they're in the pasture?" Levi clears his throat. "Just go tend to them, Eren. I'll call you back in when I need you. You've already cleaned in here enough." Eren smiles lightly, eyes blinking slowly with fatigue. 

"O-okay, sir. I'll be out there if you need me." Eren sets his rag on the counter, walking for the door and out to the porch, down the stairs slowly. Levi sighs, turning to go back to cleaning. "Corporal?" Levi glances over at Armin, the boy had stopped halfway to putting his two remaining books on the shelf. "Eren isn't sleeping well, you know," Armin says. "He claims that it's the lack of storms, but I'm confused. Jean and I both couldn't sleep the first night it was clear, but it's now been five days since the storms went away." 

Levi nods, shutting his eyes. "I know, Arlert. I'm thinking about writing Hanji to come soon, maybe they can give Eren something to knock him out. The more tired he gets, the more useless he'd be if we get attacked." Armin nods slowly, setting the last books back on the shelf. He turns to the man. "Sir, would you like me to help you clean what Eren couldn't get?" Levi glances over at where Eren had been cleaning. Despite being tired, Eren still did a decent job. He was the best at cleaning in the group. It's a shame he's desperate to get Eren to rest.

He nods, motioning to the rag on the counter. "Go ahead, Arlert." 

 

~~

 

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'm exhausted," Jean says, leaning back and stretching his arms behind his head. Sasha yawns herself, nodding. "I think I will too actually." 

"Count me in," says Connie, smiling. 

"I.. think we'll all retire for tonight, corporal," Armin says, eyes moving to fall on Eren. The boy had eaten his dinner, but passed out almost immediately afterwards. His head was on the table, an arm resting underneath it as his breathing was steady. Mikasa was seated, watching him quietly. Levi looks him over, then looking at Armin and Mikasa. "Leave him. He needs the rest. I'll make sure he gets to bed. I'm not going to sleep for awhile." Levi motions to the papers in front of him. Mikasa gives the captain a skeptical look before following Armin and the rest of the squad out. She bids him one last look before stalking down the hallway slowly and gracefully. 

Levi continues his work, looking through the various documents Hanji had sent recently involving experiments. He glances up occasionally, keeping a sharp eye on the boy across the table from him. He looked wiped. Maybe this was the first amount of rest he's gotten in days. If so, so be it. God knows he needs it. It was possible half an hour later when Eren began to stir. Levi simply looks up, watching how Eren immediately begins freaking out. "What- Did I fall asleep?" he asks, rubbing at the red mark his arm had created on his face. Levi simply hums, nodding. 

" _God._ How  _embarrassing._ " 

Levi snorts. "It's fine. I wasn't going to bed anyway." Eren pouts out a lip, eyes travelling around the table, which was littered with plates. "They went to bed already, Jaeger. Good think you're up though, you can help me clean this." 

Eren slowly but surely washed all the dishes, Levi taking them when he was finished to dry and then replace in the cabinets and drawers. "So, Eren," Levi begins, the titan shifter's blood running cold in his veins. "Why are you so tired? I heard from Armin you said you've been having trouble sleeping since the storms went away. I think we both know it was the opposite before that. Why aren't you sleeping well? The storm is gone, you should be free to sleep as you did before now." Eren sighs, shaking his head and setting the last plate beside him after rinsing. 

Levi steps over, grabbing the plate and drying it off slowly, watching Eren intently. "I-I don't know, sir. It's been horrible. I can't get comfortable, I can't seem to find sheep worth counting... I'm just not tired when I go to bed. I can't place why, nothing has changed since. The only change being..." Eren's cheeks heat up, his train of thought crashing into a wall. 

Levi finishes placing the last plate back inside the cabinet. He walks over, setting the rag on the rack below the sink. "The only change being?" the raven-haired male questions, motioning Eren to finish. Eren shrugs, sighing. His voice was lodged in his throat. 

"The only change b-being.. you, Corporal Levi, sir." 

Levi raises a brow at the boy, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. "I... I haven't stayed in your room or... or with you since the storm, sir. That's when I stopped sleeping soundly." Levi blinks, looking down at his feet. "So you're saying that you not sleeping in the same bed as me is rendering you sleep pattern?" Eren swallows the lump in his throat. "I'm not saying that's the problem, sir. I'm just saying that's the only thing different." 

Levi hums, turning so he was facing away from Eren. "You slept fine before the storms came. Though, when I got the reports from Hanji, we had only been here for what? A day or more?" Eren nods. "It was our first day here, sir." Levi hums again. "Is something wrong with your sleeping quarters?" Eren shakes his head quickly. "No, my sleeping quarters are perfectly fine. I love my room, and my bed is super comfortable." 

"So then it just must be me then." 

Eren purses his lips. "I'm not sure, captain." 

Levi sighs, walking out of the kitchen and towards the dinning area. "I would offer you to... stay with me, but I have these documents to go over and I won't be heading to bed for quite awhile. I say try to sleep tonight on your own. You obviously didn't  have trouble falling asleep on the table." Eren grunts at Levi's smirk directed at him, rolling his eyes. "I was planning on it, sir. Thank you and goodnight," Eren says, saluting before passing him and heading down the hallway. Levi watches him as he steps into his room and quietly shuts his door behind him. His eyes travel back to the stack of papers on the table. 

"Fuck you, Hanji." 

 

~~

 

"There's got to be something going on between Eren and the corporal," Connie says, grabbing the rag to begin shampooing his horse. Sasha wrinkles her nose. "What makes you say that, Connie?" Christa asks, setting down her bucket of water, grabbing a rag herself. He shrugs. "I mean, think about what Levi said last night! He told us that he'd keep an eye on him and it just seemed... affectionate." 

"Honestly Connie, what do you know about affection. Levi cares for Eren, that's obvious enough. It's Levi's job to look after him and make sure no one kills him or that he fucks up and goes rouge," Jean inquires. Connie nods. "And I get that, but have you honestly seen the way they interact when it's more... comfortable? Not related to Eren's titan powers, or not related to titans at all?" Mikasa stops washing her horse, turning her head towards the boy. 

"You mean.. at dinner two nights ago?" Connie nods, a smile slipping onto his face. "Exactly what I'm talking about." Jean ponders for a moment. "Yeah... Eren actually did get Levi to laugh his ass off and play nice for awhile. That was quite endearing," Jean admits. 

"But everyone was just in a good mood two nights ago! We were having fun, being relaxed," Sasha says. "We were actually having  _fun._ " Armin nods at her. "Yes, yes we were. But did anyone else take their eyes off of Levi when he was laughing to look at Eren?" Everyone turns to the blonde. "What do you mean, Armin?" Christa asks. He sighs, continuing to scrub his horse. "Eren looked so.. so  _happy._ But it wasn't just a regular happy, he.... He was staring at Levi with this look of pure admiration on his face."

"We all know Eren looks up to Captain Levi. That much is blatantly obvious. Don't you remember how much he used to talk about him back in our training days? And remember the day he plugged the wall and the Scouting Legion left to go on some mission? He looked so happy because he was seeing an idol. But that.. That was different," Armin says.

"You know, Armin. I agree with you. I've always assumed there was something more than just trust between them," Christa admits. "Honestly, I think it'd be good for Levi to get with someone like Eren," Connie adds. Mikasa clicks her tongue, setting down her rag. "Eren is _half_ Levi's age. That's fucking disgusting." Everyone pauses, taking a moment to look over at the girl. "Mikasa... if Levi makes Eren happy and vise-versa, don't you think they deserve it? We don't know Levi's story, but I don't think it's a good tale," Armin says, voice coming out gently. Mikasa clears her throat, going to rinse the soap off of her horse. "If that's what Eren  _really_ wants, is someone who is only good at kicking titan ass, beats him up in court, gets onto him for cleaning and so on, then he can go right ahead." 

Armin frowns. "How many times has Levi saved every one of us?" Sasha asks. "He's always been there for us. Not to mention, he picked us as his fucking squad! He obviously trusts us enough to stay in a cabin with him for several weeks before we hear from the commander," Connie says, smiling widely.

"He's saved Eren too, Mikasa. Remember when Annie took him? You told me that he saved him." Mikasa stops rinsing, going to close her eyes and sigh. "I know he has." Jean walks a little closer to her. "Don't you think his intentions are good? He might favorite Eren, but that's not a bad thing." Mikasa looks at him, eyes flickering around his face. She sighs in defeat. "If that's what Eren wants.. he can take it. Honestly, Levi is one of the only people that would stop Eren from killing himself aside from me." Everyone releases a chuckle. Mikasa even smiles. Lightly, but still a smile nonetheless. 

"Hey! You guys! Levi made lunch!" The group's attention turns to Eren and he bounds in. His eyes were still dark, but it appears that he at least got some rest the night before. It makes Mikasa happy. "Why aren't you washing your horse?" Jean questions. Eren's face falls. "I already washed mine. Levi and I both did after eating breakfast while you guys cleaned up." A smile crosses Armin's face. "You and Levi spend a lot of time together,  don't you Eren?" he asks suggestively. 

Eren's face heats up to an impressive red while he stutters. Everyone begins smiling at the boy's embarrassment. One point for Armin. "I... D-don't assume anything, Armin! That's s-s-stupid." Eren turns to leave and brush it off, but ends up running straight into the door frame of the stables. Jean snorts, trying to contain his laughter. Mikasa sighs, fighting the urge to face-palm. "Are you alright, Eren?" she asks. Christa covers her mouth to stop the giggles. Eren steps back, face burning red as he goes to grab his forehead. "Ah, I'm fine, 'Kasa," he mumbles. 

"Oi! You guys coming in here or what??!" Eren squeals, heading outside the stables. "C'mon guys, I don't want us to get scolded," he says simply, making a mad dash for the cabin. Armin chuckles, earning a pat on the shoulder from Jean. "Nice going, Armin. I think your hunch was right." Armin shakes his head. "I only think Eren has a wee little crush." The boys laugh, following in Eren's footsteps. Mikasa takes a moment to follow Sasha and Christa, but ends up doing so afterwards, taking a deep breath as she does. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confronts his superior about his comrades' strange behavior. Hilarity for the corporal begins.

"Hey... Corporal Levi?" 

"Hm?" 

Eren puts away the last dish in his pile, sighing as he wipes his hands on his pants. "Did you notice how everyone was acting? During dinner, I mean?" Levi simply quirks an eyebrow, shuffling a few papers here and there. "No, I don't think I did. Was it not normal?" Eren sighs, stepping into the sitting area. "Well, first of all, everyone had been sending me smirks and weird glances all day since lunch, and then dinner was filled with them sending each other weird looks and whispering to each other. I kept looking at them questioningly and no one would tell me what was up." 

Levi looks up as the boy falls on the couch, laying across it on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. "Feet off the couch, Jaeger," he says. Eren groans, moving to sit normally. "Do your comrades concern you?" Eren tilts his head. Levi looks back at him, lowering the document he was examining. "Your friends, comrades. Do they concern you? With their secretive behavior?" 

Eren relaxes, sitting back on the couch. "Well, I'd say so. I'd at least like to know what they were talking about, you know?" The man simply hums, eyes falling to the floor before returning to the paper he was holding. He frowns at it, trying to remember what he was reading before Eren spoke up. It doesn't matter anyway, it was only a report from Hanji. He stuffs the paper neatly into the folder in his lap, tossing it carelessly onto the table. He was finally finished. He should really take it upstairs. 

Later. Later was better than now. 

"Do you think it was something about you?" Levi questions, eyes flickering to the small burning fire before them. "Well, with the way they kept glancing at me and whispering, I'd say so. But they weren't only looking at me." 

Levi's brow twitches as his gaze shifts back to the boy, who was busy staring at his fiddling hands. 

"Yeah, they were looking at you too, corporal." 

Now, Levi was beyond confused. Did he do something? Did  _Eren_ do something? It shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter. "I wouldn't think too much about it, Eren. It's probably something stupid." Eren looks to his superior, nodding. "You're probably right. But it still makes me curious." Levi nods his head, agreeing. "They're your friends, you trust them. It's understandable to think they're hiding something from you." Eren sighs to himself, leaning back more and looking to the ceiling. He lets his eyes close momentarily, taking in the sweet comfort the couch was giving him. 

"Tired?" 

Eren's eyes slide open, a small blush crawling up his neck. He avoids the corporal's eyes bashfully. "I guess I am." 

"How was last night?" 

Eren shrugs, shifting around a little more to get more comfortable. "I slept a bit. I wouldn't say it was a good sleep. I kept waking up at every noise. I think I even heard someone snore." Levi smiles to himself. "And you're not normally a light sleeper." Eren simply shakes his head. "No, sir. I generally sleep well and non-bothered. I'm not putting the blame on you, captain. I think it's still the lack of storms." 

Levi shrugs. "Suit yourself." 

 

                                                                                           ____________

 

Despite Eren being overly exhausted (way more so than he let on to Levi), he still ended up staying up for a few hours with the corporal on the couch. They spoke quietly and causally, Eren continuously falling into a daze every chance he got. It was maybe two hours before Levi stopped waking Eren up from his near sleep, taking comfort in actually watching the kid get some rest. He was most peaceful like this, more enjoyable to watch. Though, he had to admit, Eren had a beautiful smile.

Levi's lip twitches. _Beautiful?_ Is that something you call a 15, nearly 16 year old boy? Probably not, so adorable should do. Though, the expression was still foreign to his mind, it kept popping up the more Levi watched the male wander off. Once concluding the boy was definitely asleep, Levi had enough. He needed to sleep himself, and he wasn't planning on just leaving the kid out here. Should he carry him? The idea weighs on Levi's mind as he stands, still eyeing him suspiciously.

What if he woke up? What was he supposed to say then? _Oh, sorry Eren. I didn't want to wake you like a normal fucking human being and tell you to go to bed so I decided to carry you bridal style to your room and cover you up like a sick pervert, okay?_ No, it wasn't fucking okay. But it _did_ however seem to be the only way to get the kid to bed.  **Fuck my life,** Levi thought. He hesitates, standing and making his way towards the sleeping boy with as light of steps as he could manage. 

He watches him for several moments, contemplating on how to pick him up. If he even  _should_ pick him up. He squeezes his eyes shut, leaning forward a little. Maybe he should just try to wake Eren up. Yeah, good idea. 

"E-Eren." 

The titan shifter didn't budge. _Well_ _fucking fantastic!!_ Levi sighs to himself, looking around the room.  **Anywhere but Eren for fucks sake.** He boy shifts a little in his sleep, not waking up at all. After Levi nearly passes on to the next fucking realm from a near heart-attack, he attempts at gaining his composure. And his regular heart speed. He rolls his eyes at himself. Why was this so difficult? Just wake him up! It wasn't so hard, Levi used to do it all the time. Of course, that was by banging on his door. 

_Okay, Levi. Breathe in, breathe out._

He reaches forward, shoving the brunet a little bit. "Jaeger," he whispers harshly, eyebrows knitting together. The boy doesn't move. Levi exhales. He shoves him again, harder this time. Still wasn't moving. Levi was growing impatient, standing awkwardly next to the sleeping boy. " _Eren,"_ he whispers. Still nothing. He shakes his head. This was probably the most sleep he had gotten in days. 

_Well, Levi. Time to suck it up at take the brat to bed._

He leans down more, hands awkwardly going underneath the boy's legs. He carefully lifts his legs up, other arm going to wrap around Eren's back. Surprisingly, the kid still wasn't awake. He takes this as a sign to continue, standing up and adjusting his hold on the boy. He sighs, eyes glancing down at the boy cradled in his arms. He was loose, head resting on Levi's shoulder, eyes slid shut and mouth slightly agape. It was rather endearing, something Levi hadn't really ever gotten the chance to look at. 

**_NO. Levi. Stick to the point._ **

The man begins walking out of the living room, towards the hallway, making sure to blow out still lit candles and lamps as he went. After entering the hallway, Levi's blood nearly runs cold when he feels Eren's hair snuggle up to his jaw. The boy he was holding had just nuzzled him. Was this intentional? Was he awake? Was he asleep? The male wasn't going to dwell on it, simply reaching for Eren's door handle instead. He was able to get into his room without much trouble, making sure to leave the door slightly cracked before stepping towards the bed. He carefully sets Eren down on the bed. Something was off. His eyes scan the boy's body. Ah, there was the problem. The raven-haired male leans down, hands grabbing at his shoes. It wasn't hard to get them off, nor did he care if it took awhile or not. He just didn't want the boy to wake up and ask questions as to why he was putting him to bed  _and_ taking pieces of his clothing off. He didn't dare dwell on wanting to get Eren into different clothes. 

That's for another time.  _Shit, Levi._

After successfully tucking Eren into his bed, the captain begins slowly making his way out of the room. Only to have his hand grabbed. He stops in his tracks, the unfamiliar of an irregular heartbeat working its way throughout his body. He could even feel it in his toes. "C-captain?" He hears Eren mumble. He turns around, looking at the boy below him. He has his eyes slightly open. Even in the dark light, Levi could still make out the bright colors of his eyes. They were beautiful. 

Eren pulls at Levi's hand sleepily, almost as if he didn't realize he was doing it in the first place. Levi smiles softly at him, walking over. He takes his free hand, running his long, pale fingers through Eren's messy hair. What had possessed him to do this?  _Should he really do this anyway?_

"...staaay?" Eren mutters, almost quiet enough to where Levi couldn't hear. Levi shakes his head. "Not tonight. You need to rest, Eren." Eren makes a noise closely associated with defeat. Levi slips his hand away from Eren's. He goes to retract his hand from the brown locks it was lodged in, but instead leans forward, kissing the top of his forehead. Only when he leans back, does he take back his hand. 

"Goodnight, you little shit." 

Eren doesn't say anything, just shifts a little bit before his eyes slide shut. Levi is pretty sure the kid won't remember anything, but that didn't matter. He leaves, closing the door behind him as silent as possible before going into his own room across the hall. He shuts the door firmly, falling into it. The breath coming from his lungs was leaving his mouth in rapid paces. His skin was at an unbelievably burning temperature. His hand that Eren had grabbed suddenly felt tingly. Not to mention where Eren's hair had touched his jaw.  _What the hell?_

Levi slides his eyes shut tight, hands going to cover his face. 

_What had he just done?_

 

                                                                                                ____________

 

Yes, Eren Jaeger had a crush on his corporal. Liked him even. That much was a given, obvious remark. But a whole new feeling sprung into the boy's chest when he realized where he was. He was in his bed. Duh, that much was obvious enough. But he vaguely remembers something. He had dozed off on the living room couch. How did he end up in his bed? 

Did he sleep walk there? Did he just return to his bed sometime and not forget it? Did  _Levi_ carry him? The simple thought of that being possible springing joy and admiration into his veins. It probably wasn't so, but that didn't stop the brunet for simply hoping. He was quick to change clothes and clean up as best he could, quick to get out and into the dining room. There were three others awake aside from himself. Them being: Armin, Jean and Levi, who was sipping on a cup of tea, a piece of half-eaten toast on a plate in front of him. 

"Eren, good morning!" Armin chirps, a suggestive smile forming onto his face. Eren simply tilts his head. "Good morning, Armin, Jean." Jean nods in a welcome, hand going down to spoon some eggs into his mouth. Eren sits, bashfully smiling at the corporal next to him. Well, kind of next to him. Levi was sitting at the head of the table, where he usually sat, while Eren sat at the closest seat to him that he could. "Good morning, captain," Eren says, nodding. Levi acknowledges him, humming in response to his greeting. He sets down his cup. 

"Morning, Jaeger." 

Eren grabs a piece of toast, quickly going to butter it. "You look tired, sir. Did you not sleep well?" Levi simply glowers at the boy, rolling his eyes. "You don't look much better yourself, shit-stain." Eren smiles warmly, biting into the bread. "I slept a little better last night, which was nice." Levi nods. Levi ponders to himself. Was he really comfortable talking about him sleeping around his comrades? Yeah, they weren't stupid, so they could see that he hadn't been sleeping well. Yet, him and the boy himself were the only ones who knew of the real reason he hadn't been sleeping well. 

Well, whatever the kid was comfortable with. 

 

                                                                                              ________________

 

The day passed like any other would, there were chores, there were the cadets fooling around, there was Eren bothering Levi more  _than he needed to._ He was sure that Eren had caught onto his strange behavior of doing things by himself, not talking as openly and as much with him as usual. It probably was a change of pace, but at least he had something he could blame it on; fatigue. 

The captain barely slept four hours the night before. He had been tossing, turning, groaning and cursing as his normally content thoughts about Eren Jaeger turned into completely  _different_ thoughts about Eren Jaeger. They were ones he didn't know he was capable of thinking. Some were fine, just about how he looked when he was sleeping or how he even acted when really tired. Some, on the other hand, were more into detail with how Eren acted when tired. All flushed and hooded-eyes blinking up at him bashfully. 

**Fuck.**

Gosh Levi, what a sick little man. 

They passed through his mind all through the day, even managing to follow him through dinner and even when he assigned Mikasa and Sasha cleaning up duty before retiring himself to bed. He couldn't sleep, he knew that. He wasn't going to be able to anyway. So instead of just laying there, staring at a blank ceiling, Levi grabs a book, sitting up and lighting a candle before beginning to read. 

It was a simply enough story, filled with nearly nothing but poetry. It was peaceful, calming even. It was something that took his gross mind off of weird thoughts that had just recently begun pushing themselves into his brain. That was, until Levi heard a knock on his door. 

Honestly, what time was it? He had to have been reading for about an hour or more. Was it Eren? Heat pools into Levi's stomach, making him nauseous. There's another small knock, causing the captain to angrily mark his page and swing his legs over the bed impatiently. He walks over, slowly pulling the door open. Of course it was Eren. Levi simply blinks up at him. 

"Can I help you, Jaeger?" He asks. 

Eren rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, though not avoiding eye contact. Like how Levi was wanting to. "I... I still can't sleep, sir." 

Levi quirks a brow. "And you expect me to do what about it?" Eren huffs, puffing his cheeks out a little.  _Cute._

_Fuck you, Levi._

"I was hoping I could.... stay? In here? I don't mean to impose like I did a week or so ago, but I just want to experiment and see how I sleep when I'm..." 

"In the same bed as me?" 

Eren swallows, nodding awkwardly. 

Levi turns around, eyes finding his book. He sighs, turning back to the boy and opening the door a little more wide as he had done that first night. What was he about to allow again? 

"Just don't kick me in your sleep, Jaeger." 

He gives a radiant smile, moving to come inside. "I'll try not to, captain." And this time Levi's stomach twists into about six knots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh thanks to everyone for the wonderful love I'm getting on this story, I love it so much! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a late conversation. Someone shows up unexpectedly. Levi is a grown ass man.

Eren couldn't help but feel awkward when he was in Levi's bed. It wasn't helping him sleep at all! If anything, it gave him more worries, causing him to stay up a bit more. He wasn't facing the corporal, he was more curled into a ball, facing away from him in order to not be a bother. It was seriously an awkward situation. At first, Levi continued reading, but the boy couldn't help but notice that there wasn't that many sounds of pages turning. Was he a slow reader? Was he even reading at all? Eren didn't dare turn over. 

It was rather startling when the warm light from the candle on the other side of the room suddenly blew out, leaving the room very cold, dark and awkward. Eren could feel Levi getting back into the bed and pulling the covers over himself. Though he wasn't close to the man, he could nearly feel the tenseness of his body. He wasn't relaxing at all. Speaking of, he hadn't seemed to really relax at all the past day. He was always busy with someone, a sour expression on his features as he sternly avoided confrontation. It was weird, considering the man had become more soft since they started staying in this cabin. 

"Eren." 

Eren's blood runs cold as he stiffens even more than he probably was. He also had let out a small squeak, not helping his current situation. Was he thinking out-loud or something. Gosh, that'd be  _really_ embarrassing. 

"Y-yessir?" 

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

_How the hell was he supposed to respond to that???? 'Oh, sorry, sir. I was just thinking about how incredibly anti-social you've been because you're **all** that I seem to think about! No worries!' _

Yeah, that was going to work. 

"Because I was thinking, sir," Eren mumbles. He hears Levi shift. "You were thinking," he states. Eren hums, not thinking the captain would see him nod. "You seem to do that a lot, Jaeger," he whispers. He shrugs his shoulders, pushing his face more into the pillow. "Everyone tends to think, sir," he replies. Levi simply hums. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Eren questions boldly. Levi clicks his tongue. "I literally laid down about 5 minutes ago, Jaeger. Besides, why is it any of your business if I sleep or not?" 

Eren pouts lightly, the blow hitting closer to home than it probably was meant to. It was rather late. "Because I was concerned," Eren mumbles, a blush rising to his cheeks. He hears Levi move, then a hand resting on his shoulder. Eren jumps, hearing a sigh from behind him. "Turn around, brat." The voice was much closer, meaning Levi must've turned around. Eren complies, flipping onto the other side, eyes meeting his superior's instantly. They were still sharp in the dim light, the only source coming from the window. There was barely a moon out there, with out cloudy it was. 

"Concerned?" Levi whispers. Eren shrugs a little, hoping his expression didn't change. And that his reddened face wasn't noticeable in the darkness. "I mean, you've been acting a little weird, corporal. You were so laid back and starting to get comfortable, what happened? You've been a little... off since the night we stayed up for awhile." He thought he'd be truthful, not wanting to seem like he could be lying if he approached with a different reason. Though, he did bend the truth a little. He didn't want to get kicked out if Levi didn't like hearing that he really cared about him. He hoped that it was obvious, or maybe even just seen as admiration. It was a goal he wanted to reach. He wasn't ready for Levi to know, if he was ready for him to at all. 

"Have I?" 

Eren blinks at him. He didn't know? Well, maybe he had realized but didn't want Eren to know that something was actually bothering him. His expression never changed from being soft the entire time. He assumes it's just his night-look. It was calming. 

"Well,  _I_ think you have. Not sure about anyone else though." 

Levi raises a brow. "Are you saying you pay more attention to me than the others do?" 

Eren shrugs again. "I mean I do know you better. I also have known you longer and you seem to favorite me more." He smirks playfully, causing Levi to raise both brows. 

"Oh, do I?" 

"Well, I like to think so." 

"Do you enjoy being favored?" 

"Yeah. Makes me feel important." 

Levi rolls his eyes, reaching a hand forward to push a few stray strands of Eren's hair from his eyes. This startles the boy, causing his blush to darken. Levi smiles. "You  _are_ important," Levi whispers. Eren opens his mouth to speak, but nothing was able to come out. He simply stares at the man, mouth hanging open and eyes sparkling. It causes something to jump in Levi's stomach. The captain rolls over onto his back, moving to get comfortable. His eyes slip closed. 

"Get to sleep, Jaeger. We have to get up earlier because you're sleeping in here. You still don't want anyone to think we're fucking do you?" Eren clears his throat, shaking his head quickly. Levi smirks, chuckling. "Then please go to sleep," he mumbles. Eren agrees, deciding to stay facing the captain. It made him feel more protected, even if the captain wasn't holding him to comfort him as he used to when there was a storm. But this was fine. This was just fine. 

 

 

                                                                                   ________________________________

 

 

"Isn't it weird? Some days Levi and Eren are already up when we go into the kitchen, others Eren wakes up last." Armin hums, eyes travelling to the end of the page in his book, fingers going to turn the page before his gaze shifts back to the page. "Yeah, I guess it is a little weird. Are you assuming something?" Armin asks. Jean shrugs, taking a healthy bite of the apple he was holding. 

"I was just saying that something seems up." 

Sasha laughs a little and he looks over, her still working on perfecting her bow string. "I think we all established together that something is definitely up with Eren and the captain." 

"I still think they're secretly dating. Maybe even sleeping together," Connie says, eyes shutting and putting his arms behind his head as he went to lay across the couch. Jean pushes him off right before he could lay his head down on his lap. Connie squeals as he hits the ground, groaning as he tries to get up. 

"You would think that, wouldn't you, Connie?" Christa asks, her smile warm even with her eyes trained on her knitting project. Mikasa stares blankly at the fire, sitting on the ground along with Christa. "But in all honesty, they compliment each other nicely. Isn't Eren upstairs in the study with the captain?" the blonde asks. Mikasa shakes her head. "He's outside with his horse." 

Armin finally looks up, eyes locking onto Mikasa. "Outside? It's sprinkling." Jean groans a little, eyes turning to the windows. "So that's why it's been cloudy? Is it supposed to storm again?" 

There is a sharp and firm knock on the door, causing everyone to jump. Connie sits up off the ground, standing and breaking into a run for the front door. "I've got it!" he calls, right before ripping the door open. "Squad Leader Hanji?" 

Everyone was on alert, standing in order to walk down the hallway to see if it was really them. "Connie! You guys are all still alive, that's wonderful!" Connie smiles, moving aside to let them inside. "Are you coming to visit?" Armin asks. Hanji nods excitedly. "I'll only be staying for about two days, and I'll be heading back to the main building to report to Erwin. I'm here to resupply your food and check on you. Also to let Levi know of future battle plans. You guys won't be stuck here for much longer! How long has it been??" 

"Uh, two weeks, Squad Leader Hanji." Hanji sighs, nodding and looking around the hallway. "Speaking of the gremlin, where is Levi?" Jean and Mikasa chuckle, moving their hands to cover their smiles. Hanji sends them a wink. "He's upstairs, probably cleaning up there." Hanji nods, walking in the general direction of the staircase. That was, until there were a pair of feet standing on the last stair. 

"Hanji? I didn't think you were showing up until tomorrow," Levi says, the lack of surprise in his tone rather obvious. "LLeeeeeeeevvviii!" Hanji yells, running forward with their arms out-stretched. Levi holds a hand out, pushing against Hanji's forehead as they tried to hug him. "Tch, I don't want to fucking hug you, shitty glasses," he mumbles. Thankfully, the sound of the back door opening and closing got Hanji to stop their attempts of attacking the captain. They dart into the direction of the back door, running through the living area, dinning room and kitchen and tackling a surprised Eren as they arrived. 

Levi hears the screams as they hit the floor, causing him to become visibly annoyed. He gets off of the stairs, moving in the direction of the back door. Everyone else follows quietly. Levi stops, shaking his head at the sight of Eren attempting to get Hanji off of him. "Eren!!! You're alive! Levi hasn't killed you yet!" Eren coughs, noticeably struggling. "I-it's good to see you too, Hanji! C-could you p-please get off...?" Hanji squeals, jumping off of him to help him up and dust him off. He smiles, gratitude written on his face. Hanji turns their head to Levi behind them. 

"Don't worry, shorty. I didn't squish your boy-toy." Hanji adds a wink on the end. 

Everyone behind Levi pauses, eyes widening. Did this imply something? Were they actually together and Hanji knew, or did Hanji just like teasing him about something that wasn't there?  _Or was there something?_ Mikasa notices Eren's bright red face, the look of 'kill me' written on it. She tilts her head at him before trying to see Levi's face. The captain simply clears his throat. "Yeah, what do you want, Hanji?" Hanji smirks. "You have something to say,  _Levi??"_ Hanji asks, walking over to sling an arm over the man's shoulder's. Levi pushes them off. "Aren't you here to tell me something about Erwin's plans instead of act like a fucking moron? I'm going upstairs." Levi turns, pushing through everyone to leave. 

Hanji pouts out a lip, making sure to wink at everyone before going to follow the man. " _Leeeevvviiiii!_ I'm  _sorry,_ come back!" 

Everyone was silent, Eren clearing his throat to relieve tension. "Well, that's Hanji for you, but I assume you guys know that... I think I have to clean my room," Eren says quickly, ducking his and making his exit through the break Levi and Hanji had made previously. Everyone watches him go, Jean making a mental note to tell everyone what he had seen. 

**Levi had been blushing.**

 

                                                                                ________________________________

 

"You know, you could've just told me to shut up, you didn't have to turn three shades of red." 

Levi grumbles something Hanji can't make out. Hanji goes silent for a few seconds while Levi sits down before looking up shyly. "You don't have to hide your crush. It's not like anyone would care that he's half your age. We're all going to die anyway so why not just-" 

" **Hanji.** Do you ever just  _shut up?"_

Hanji bites their tongue, nodding. Levi sighs with relief, hand moving over to grab the folder full of documents he had been looking through for the past week or two. It was huge, rather heavy and annoying. Good thing Hanji was taking them back with them when they left. Gladly, they would only be there for about a day or less.  _Hopefully less._ Not that Levi didn't like Hanji. Hanji was alright when they wanted to be. He just didn't exactly want Hanji to be there just then. Especially with what happened with Eren.  _What even happened with Eren?_ Nothing. Nothing happened involving Eren. 

"You weren't the only one blushing, Levi." 

"I wasn't fucking blushing!" he yells, fist smacking the table. Hanji giggles a little, hang going to cover their smile. "You know... over-reacting is a sign that it's true," Hanji whispers. Levi glares, biting his tongue. "Now, are you going to tell me whatever the fuck you came for or are you going to continue to be a smart ass?" Hanji chuckles, getting into a more comfortable position in the wooden chair. 

 

                                                                                  ___________________________

 

Everyone keeps small conversation at dinner, Hanji mainly telling Armin and Christa how things were back at the main building and the rest of the remaining Survey Corps. Out of everyone at the table, Levi was the most uncomfortable. He had been thinking about what Hanji had said that day so far. One, calling Eren his 'boy-toy,' accusing Levi of having a crush on the kid in the first place and saying that denying it made it true. It wasn't true! Though, it had him thinking. Eren wasn't bad looking on the eyes, rather he was quite nice to look at. Especially when he was happy. Or sleeping. 

"Levi?" 

The captain snaps out of it, eyes burning a hole through Hanji's face. "Yes?" Hanji laughs a little. "My my, you're grumpy today. I asked if you could pass me the salt." Levi's eyes shift to the white bottle next to his glass, sliding it over to them with lithe fingers. Hanji gives a thumbs up before returning to Armin's questions. Levi sighs, his fork pushing pieces of food around the plate. His eyes fall on Eren again across from him. He was laughing, trying to take his roll back from Sasha and Connie. Mikasa was glaring a hole through both of them. He smiles to himself. Reminds him of someone. 

Eren had seemed rather happy that day, quite more eager to get things done and less groggy. He must've slept well the night before. That was a relief. He glances back to Hanji, them laughing and snorting at someone Jean had said. He wonders if it'd be a problem getting Eren to his room that night. He reacts physically, smacking himself in the forehead. He hisses at the pain, everyone stopping their conversations to look at the man at the head of the table. Why did his thoughts have to sound so fucking perverted? 

"Captain?" Eren asks slowly, raising a brow. Levi sends him a glare, causing a hurt look to wash over the boy's face.  _Shit. Nice going, asshole._ "I'm fine," he replies, clearing his throat. Everyone seems content, resuming their previous conversations. All except Eren, who was still staring at him in concern.  _Wouldn't mind kissing the look off his face, honestly._

"Shit," Levi hisses. Everyone looks over again, Hanji smiling a little. "Something bothering you, shorty?" Levi shakes his head, pushing back from the table and standing. "I need to cool off," he mumbles, walking at a stern pace to the back door, opening it with more violence than he needed to. He curses himself for over-reacting to a few confusing thoughts. He slams the door, walking slowly to the railing. He keeps his head down, the sounds of the rain that had rolled through that day making him more content as he looked at it. He assumed he'd get some peace and quiet out there, could maybe sort out his thoughts and priorities. 

He was a  _grown ass man._ He didn't have any hormones to blame this on. Would it be because he's lonely and desperate? No, Levi was lonely, but not desperate. He had standards. Those standards though, just seem to be morphing into  _Eren fucking Jaeger._ The kid was half his age! What kind of sick man was he becoming?? The sounds of the door opening and closing snap his thoughts away as he turns his head towards the noise. Eren walks up beside him, not looking at him. 

"Why're you out here, Jaeger?" Levi asks, hand fisting in the front of his hair. Eren sends him a look, lips pursed. "You seemed like you were having a hard time in there. I came to see if I could help."  _Oh you could help, alright._

"Oh, shut up." Eren stands up straight, Levi internally praying that a titan would just fucking eat him. "I... I wasn't talking to you, Eren." Eren visibly relaxes, releasing a shaky laugh. "Oh! That's good, I was scared for a moment." Levi chuckles a little, letting his hair go as he sighs and stares back at the rain. "Were you talking to yourself then?" the boy asks. Levi nods, not exactly wanting to make this hard. "I was thinking. Probably something I shouldn't have..." He mutters. "Was it about Hanji?" Levi laughs a little. 

"Yeah, you could say that. The shit has been bothering me all day and it's made me think." 

Eren quirks a brow. "About Hanji?" 

Levi shrugs. "And other things. But those don't matter. Shitty glasses will be leaving soon and things will eventually return to normal." Eren giggles, looking away. "I guess so. We're not going to be here for much longer, I don't think." Levi shakes his head. "No, no we're not. Only about a week or two more and we're relocated or something." Eren nods shyly. 

"I've enjoyed my time here. It's almost been like a vacation. I haven't seen a titan in over two weeks and I even got to... get closer to you, corporal. But we've all been happy here, so that's nice." 

Levi smiles at the boy's subject change. "Yeah, I've enjoyed it too. Wait, you even enjoyed the storms?" Eren rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Well... ahaha, I guess I have? They don't remind me of bad times anymore, at least." 

Levi smiles, taking comfort in just simply talking to the boy. It made him happy.  _He_ made him happy. And did that mean Levi had a crush on Eren Jaeger? Well, it didn't prove it, but it didn't deny it.

 

                                                                      _____________________________

 

"When do you think they'll come back?" Armin asks, handing Hanji another dish to wash. They take it gladly, handing Jean the one that they had finished rinsing. Hanji snorts, shaking their head. 

"They'll be back after they're done being gay," Hanji replies. 

Everyone looks at them, looking at each other as well. "A-are you implying..?"

Hanji laughs, eyes crinkling as they rinse the plate. "I'm not implying anything, just stating some hopefully obvious. They need to bone soon." Armin and Jean send each other a look, Connie and Sasha entering the kitchen area. "You think they're into each other too?" Sasha asks hopefully. Hanji turns around, confusion pooling on their face. "Honestly? Yeah, I think they'd be great for each other. Why?" 

Everyone looks at each other, smiling and nodding. "If we tell you what we've seen, could you possibly help us.... set them up?" Hanji's smirk deepens, a low chuckle coming from within. It was rather terrifying honestly. Armin thought they looked like a mad scientist. Not that that wasn't already true to begin with. Hanji finishes washing rather quickly and hands the dishes for Jean to put away. 

"Tell me all you know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit? btw I'm using they/them terms for Hanji here in order to stay true to the Hanji from the manga! Though I also do see them as a female tbh  
> enjoy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The plan that Levi's squad (and Hanji) had involving the two  _very_ blind males was that Hanji themselves were supposed to hide in the kitchen out of sight from them when they were to come inside from whatever they were doing outside, in order to see what they'd do when they thought they were alone. Mikasa, who wasn't overly thrilled on the idea of Eren and Levi actually being together, had suggested the possibility that they might as well be making-out outside as well as in the kitchen, so it didn't matter. Hanji was considering the idea, but after a quick look outside, the possibility was over-ruled. They were just talking, leaning against the railing of the porch.

After awhile, Hanji shoos the others back towards the hallway, telling them to remain in Historia's room until they got there to tell them if they'd seen anything. They did what they were told, slowly but surely following the small blonde to her room to hang out.  _Thankfully,_ it didn't take long for them to come inside, so Hanji wasn't stuck hiding by the sink, crouched on the floor. 

Hanji listens intently, trying not to make any sudden movements to alert the newcomers of their whereabouts. It was slightly stressful. They knew that if Levi found them it'd be their end.  _Well, that's only if he knew why they were crouched down in a corner of the kitchen, praying that they wouldn't be caught._

"Thank you for being concerned though, Eren. It was nothing, as I said before." 

Hanji hears Eren sigh and can nearly taste the concern radiating off of the boy.  _So fucking blind._

"Of course I'd be concerned, I.. care about you." 

Hanji has to stiffen their squeals. This might as well be a confession. 

"As do I you," Levi replies. Hanji hears them stop walking, most likely in the living room. "Which is why I want to know if you're going to be able to sleep on your own tonight." 

Hanji nearly coughs, thankfully stopping themselves.  _What did Levi just say?? Was he implying something that Hanji assumed he was????_

"Hanji isn't a person that is going to sleep in very long, so there wouldn't be any time for us to get up or you to go back to your room in the morning," Levi says quietly anf firmly. Hanji hears Eren sigh and shift his weight a little. "I think I'll be fine on my own." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Yeah, I think so. I'll stay in my room tonight, just for caution. And hopefully I won't have to bother you anymore." Levi hums. "Suit yourself then. The door will be unlocked if you need me." 

The footsteps are back, heading for the hallway. It was when Hanji heard the quiet mumbles of goodnight's come from there and the soft shutting of doors that they release the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. Hanji breathes silently for a moment, moving to stand and stretch. Were they fucking, or were they just staying together?

Even if they weren't actually sleeping together, that didn't hide the open fact that they were at least a little attracted to each other. Well, Hanji had known Eren fancied the corporal for several months, even dating back to when Squad Levi was staying at that castle during Eren's titan experiments. They had discussed it with Erwin, the commander agreeing that he noticed Eren constantly staring at and following the captain everywhere he went. At least the new squad also agreed. Hanji stretches a little, walking out of the kitchen and towards Historia's room.

 

 

                                                                                       _____________________________________

 

"Hey, Levi?" 

The shorter male looks over at Hanji, tilting his head a little. He was reading, sitting on the porch with them as the cadets ran around in the yard, spraying water on each other and hiding. It was endearing. "What do you want?" he questions. Hanji shrugs, sitting back in their chair to look at the kids. Their eyes eventually pierce Eren, watching as he ran over to hide from Connie behind Jean, who was immediately caught in the fire. 

"If you had to pick one person from your new squad to be locked in a room with for an entire day, who would you choose?" 

He squints at them, clicking his tongue and going back to reading his book. "Why are  _you_ asking such stupid questions?" Hanji giggles. "I don't know, just a little curious. Now, answer the question~" 

Levi rolls his eyes. "It's a good thing you aren't in my squad, I never want to be locked in a room all day with you." Hanji puts a hand over their heart. "Levi, how rude! I'm a joy to be around." 

Levi rolls his eyes. "More like a pain to be around." 

Hanji pouts out a lip, leaning over to poke Levi's face. He successfully dodges the attempt, simply scoffing. "What do you want now??" Hanji's face drops. "I  _asked_ you a question, you grumpy elf." Levi carefully places a piece of paper into his book, shutting it with force. "Why is this relevant? You're not planning on locking me in a room with anyone, are you?" Hanji's ears perk up. Levi opens his book again.

The night before, when Hanji got back to Historia's room and told everyone what they had heard, they flipped their shit. Mikasa even looked as though she wanted to kill something. Or herself. Both were probably true at the time. Though, Armin and Historia did start making a list of ways they could either; expose the pair if they were in fact, sleeping together, or if they weren't and maybe it was code-word for something else, get them together. They had some good ideas, some of them being something along the lines of playing a game as a group to get them to confess something. Well, to get Eren to confess something. Everyone knew Levi wasn't going to budge. Others had said they could the two in an awkward situation together. Connie had suggested trashing Eren's room so he was nearly forced to stay with someone. Everyone had pointed out that could potentially get the kid sent to the couch. So that was a no. 

No one had said anything about locking them in a room together. 

"Fix your face, it's distracting me." 

Hanji jumps a little, face falling. "Huh?" they question. Levi motions to their face. "Your face. It looked weird. Cut it out, I'm trying to read." Hanji giggles, patting the shorter man on the shoulder. They stand, cupping their hands over their mouth. "Armin!!" The blonde turns around abruptly, tilting his head. "Hanji??" Hanji begins waving their hands, beckoning the boy towards them. Armin leaves his friends with a strange look, appearing to perplex Eren. "What do you need Armin for? Please don't do any experiments on him. I know he looks like a coconut, but he isn't, I swear," Levi says. Hanji waves him off with a hand. "I just need him for something!" With that, Hanji greets Armin, pulling him into the cabin. Levi clicks his tongue, going back to his book after a quick look at Eren. 

Not to his knowing, nearly everyone spotted the glance, only making them look at each other in more confusion before resuming their goofing around. 

 

                                                                          _______________________________

 

Armin had spread the word around the squad, letting everyone know about the plan later that day. It was after lunch of the day Hanji had came up with the plan.  _Thank you Levi for your precious ideas._ The ideal place of trapping was the broom closet. It was small, it was slightly dark. They wouldn't be able to be comfortable unless they at least had to sit on each other, or be touching in some way. 

"Hey Levi! Could you get me a rag from the broom closet? I'm kind of in a weird position right now," Hanji calls from their position scrubbing the floor. Levi sighs from behind them. Hanji gets hit in the back of the head with a rag. They jump, hand going to grab it. "Take mine, I'll go get another one."  _Even better._ Possibly because there were no more rags in the broom closet.  _Bless Jean Kirstein for removing them._ Levi leaves the room, heading for the hallway. Hanji just silently hopes and prays Armin and Jean were in place with Eren. 

They were dusting the stairs, Eren near the bottom of them. Jean was the be the one to push Eren into the closet when Levi was inside, Armin needing to get the chair in order to trap them. It was a lousy plan, but if Hanji was going to leave the next morning, why not give it a try? 

Jean looks over as the captain passes them, going to open the broom closet. He steps inside, standing on his toes in order to look at the shelves. Jean thinks quickly, going to point at something on the floor near the closet. "Look, Eren. A bug." The brunet looks with curiosity, giving Jean enough precious time to shove him into the closet. He falls, but falls right into Levi, knocking the captain down. Jean rushes, slamming the door shut, sighing with relief when Armin brings the chair. The set it in place, the chair barely budging at the obvious kicking from the other side of it. 

The two boys high-five each other as Hanji enters the hallway with the three girls and Connie. 

"What the fuck, Jean?!" Eren yells from inside. "Kirstein, if that was you I'm going to ram a broom **so far up your ass you cough up the stick,"** Levi says from inside. "Have fun, Levi!" Hanji calls, knocking lightly on the wooden door before humming and taking off down the hallway. Everyone begins following her, Sasha having to slightly drag Mikasa away from the loud knocking sounds coming from inside. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol  
> I honestly don't know where this part of the story is going, but it sounded freaking hilarious.  
> Btw, how did everyone enjoy the first episode of season 2 on Saturday?? I'm personally caught up on the manga, so I knew what was going to happen but I still cried.  
> Thanks for reading so far :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could go titan." 
> 
> "Don't you fucking dare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I feel like I ended the last chapter off rather poorly?? I actually hated that chapter, so I'm going to try and pick it up and make it better in this one! 
> 
> (also if I switch between they/them and she/her pronouns for Hanji, I apologize but I also see Hanji as a female so whoops lol)

"Corporal?" 

"What?" 

"Do you think they'll let us out any time soon?" 

"Jaeger, we've been in here for an hour. And since it was Hanji? Probably not." 

Eren plays with his fingers, his eyes having adjusted to the dark. Yes, he was a little nervous, being in the same small area with his crush. His legs were currently draped over Levi's, them sitting away from each other. Eren against one of the walls, Levi against the fall wall across from the door. In their time in the confined space, the captain had attempted kicking down the door. Sadly, the door was in really nice condition (nice going Levi!). Besides, they had concluded that there had to be a chair on the other side of the door, keeping it in place. 

"I could go titan." 

"Don't you fucking dare." 

"It would get us out of here," Eren states, lazily trailing off. 

"And it would break the fucking cabin. Also would probably attract any titan in the entire area, you shit." 

Eren snorts at Levi's cursing, him noticing that whenever he's calm, he doesn't usually use it. "You know," Eren begins, "It's not so bad, being in here." Levi's gaze shifts to him from the door. The brunet makes out the captain's eyebrows being raised. "What's good about being in here?" 

Eren shakes his head. "I never said it was good. I'm starting to get a cramp in my ass anyway." Eren hears a soft chuckle come from the other man, his satisfaction rising. "Well then, Eren, what makes this situation not so bad?" Eren simply shrugs, hand going to fiddle with the cleaning rag around his neck. 

"At least you're not stuck I'm not stuck in here with Jean." 

"You're correct, at least I'm not stuck in here with Hanji. Though, it was most likely their ideas." 

Eren perks up, his head turning towards Levi. "What do you mean, their idea?" Levi shifts around a little. Eren couldn't tell if it was because he was physically uncomfortable or mentally. Could be both, though Eren was curious as to why he'd be mentally uncomfortable.  _He_ was the one who should be freaking out. "Earlier this morning when I was reading and you guys were messing around. Hanji asked me who I'd rather be locked in a closet for several hours with. I never gave an answer, just asked if they were planning to lock me in a closet with someone. Then they ran off and got Armin. It was a terribly weird experience." 

Eren snickers. 'Well, I guess Hanji just took your suggestion. Jean actually  _did_ push me into you. I'm sorry about that by the way." Levi waves him off with a hand. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't mad at you. I'm still pissed at everyone else though." 

"Yeah.. I wonder where Mikasa is? Surely she wouldn't be in on something like this?" Levi shrugs. "I wouldn't doubt it. Whatever they're planning, I believe you and i are the ones left in the dark." 

Eren thinks for a moment. He remembers one of the times where his friends were acting weird. It started after he ran into the stables that one day, informing everyone that lunch was ready. Armin had said something suggested, catching him off guard. Had they found out...? 

"Fuck." 

"Excuse me?" 

Eren's face reddens, his nervous chuckles coming back up his throat. Levi was simply looking at him contently. "I-I wasn't meaning anything towards you, sir." Levi hums. "Then were you thinking about something? Maybe something you shouldn't have?" Eren rubs the back of his neck. "Uh... I was just thinking about reasons they would've locked us in here, Corporal Levi sir." 

"Y'know, Eren, you only use an outrageous title like that towards me when you're nervous. I remember plainly from when you were asking to stay the night with me the first time." 

Eren shakes his head. "N-no, sir. It's nothing, honestly." 

"There's the stuttering too, Jaeger. I won't push though." 

Eren sighs with relief, cringing when he actually did it out-loud. It was a good thing that the captain didn't mind, or pay any sort of attention to the action. 

"You know," the captain begins, "I haven't heard anyone move around for awhile." Eren rolls his eyes. "They've probably all left, honestly." Levi smiles. "I wouldn't doubt that either. Should I try kicking the door down again?" 

Eren shakes his head, reaching up to grab something in order to stand. "Let me try it this time." Levi reaches out, helping him stand causing Eren to have a fluttery stomach once again. Levi stands too, opting to lean against the wall he had been sitting against. Without a second though, Eren kicks the door. 

 

                                                                        ___________________________________

 

Eren couldn't kick down the door, much to Levi's content. The kid had been right, it wasn't overly bad in there. That didn't mean he didn't want to fucking leave. Screw it. He wasn't making breakfast the next morning. Hanji could leave without even a biscuit. The others will have punishments.  _Really fucking terrible punishments._ Was this all Hanji's idea? Locking him in a closet with Eren? The one they apparently assumed he had a crush on? 

_Now things were making sense._

No, Levi didn't want to say he had a crush on Eren Jaeger. Yes, he did favorite him. Yes, he did think Eren had beautiful eyes. And soft hair... an attractive face.... a nice voice....  **Fuck.**

Levi looks back over at Eren, who was slumped in the same position that he had been in before trying to kick down the door. Completely unaware of his staring. Completely bored. _Completely vulnerable_. 

Levi nearly groans out-loud, thankfully stopping himself.  _What the hell, Levi? Tell us how you really feel._ Okay! Maybe he was attracted to Eren! Was that an issue? Yes, because Eren was 15, nearly 16. Because Eren could potentially die. Because Eren probably didn't feel the same. Did this mean Levi had a... crush?  _Well._ Levi had never had a crush, had never even been slightly interested in someone romantically. Just another perk to his dashing charm. Could Eren be his first? 

_Okay Levi that sounds fucking perverted._

"I don't think anyone is in the cabin anymore," Eren says simply. It had been most likely three hours since they were trapped. It should be close to dinner time. Where had they gone? "I don't think so either." Eren sighs, pursing his lips as his eyes travel up to meet his captain's. The stay like that for a moment, finding comfort in each other's company.  _Should he say something? Would that make it awkward?_

"Hey.. Eren, I-" 

The various loud noises of people entering the hallway and the scraping of a chair being moved interrupting Levi's previous train of thought. The door opens slowly, revealing Hanji and Armin at the door. 

"You guys weren't able to break out?" Armin questions softly. If their faces didn't read how they felt, then Levi's sudden speed of getting up and running at Hanji did. 

 

                                                                         ____________________________________

"Hey, Levi?" 

The male looks over, watching as Eren approaches him. "Yes?" he questions. Eren continues looking around the quiet kitchen. "Where is everyone?" Eren asks slowly. Levi resumes his stirring of the soup he was attempting to cook. "I sent them outside to clean all the horse shit and other things in the stables. They also don't get dinner, because I'm only making it for us." 

Eren chuckles softly, looking into the pot. "I feel special," he mumbles. Levi quirks an eyebrow. "You better, you little shit. Now get us some bowls before I put the spoon up your ass." Eren complies, chuckling to himself about the captain's behavior. 

It wasn't awkward. The small talk was rather pleasant. And besides, the food was really good. It was nearing to when they would be finished that it got a little awkwardly quiet. 

"So, captain?" Eren asks, licking his spoon and setting it in the empty bowl. Levi hums in answer, not looking up from the book he had in front of his empty bowl. "Before Armin and Hanji let us out, you started to say something. I was wondering what it was." Levi's blood runs cold as his eyes snap up to meet Eren's. Probably a dead give-away that he  _did_ have something to say at that time. 

"Come wash your bowl," Levi says instead, standing up and leaving the table. Eren enters not long after Levi, moving beside him to run his bowl under the water as Levi scrubbed his with soap. 

"So, I'm guessing that's a no on telling me what was up," Eren says finally. Levi says nothing, acting as though he didn't hear him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eren gives Levi a look. "Bullshit," Eren mumbles, laughing a little. "What was it? Was it something personal? Were you finally about to tell me your deepest darkest secret? Was it why you're so obsessed with cleaning?" Levi sends Eren a harsh glare, which shuts him up, but doesn't stop the giggles from surfacing. 

"You're a piece of shit. I don't remember going to say anything," Levi states. Eren shrugs, drying off the bowl and his spoon, moving to put them away. "That's reasonable, you did beat up Hanji after they opened the door. Did you give them a black eye?" Levi smirks a little. "Yeah, I think I did. Though, I haven't seen them in awhile. I just hope I did so they have to explain to Erwin what the hell they did." Eren hums, successfully putting away both bowls, Levi putting away the two spoons. 

"Were you about to confess something?" 

"Tch. Didn't I just say I didn't remember going to say anything?" 

"It was just a guess. Maybe you're hiding something. You know you can tell me anything, captain. You know my biggest secret after all." 

"Like hell I'm going to tell you my biggest secret." 

"So you admit you have one!"

"Yes? Doesn't everyone have a secret?" Eren gives a small shrug. "I guess so. Still doesn't mean yours might be interesting." Levi throws him a look. "You find me interesting?" Eren shrugs again. "I thought that much was obvious. You're mysterious. Also pretty badass." 

Levi shakes his head. "I'm not nearly as badass as a kid who can turn into a raging monster. Though, a kid who can barely control when he goes in and out of that monster form.." 

"Oh, shut up."

"I'll kick you out there with everyone else." 

"No, I didn't mean it!" 

 

                                                                     _____________________________________

 

"Y'know, Levi really didn't have to hit me," Hanji says, wiping their forehead after finishing organizing their part of the hay. Jean laughs a little, going to grab a broom. "We  _did_ kind of lock them in the broom closet for about three hours or so. I'm surprised this was the only punishment." 

"But didn't you hear him??? He said no dinner!!" Sasha yells, grumbling something under her breath. "All we were trying to do is get them together." Mikasa sighs, walking over and patting the brunette on the shoulder. 

"It's past dinner time. I assume Levi made food for him and Eren. How much longer do we have to be out here?" Armin questions. 

"Until we get everything finished. We still have the horses to wash and their water to resupply," Hanji says sorrowfully. Connie groans. 

"How do we know something didn't happen? I mean, they were in there for  _three_ hours. How did they not break out anyway?" Historia asks. "Levi said that the door was in very good condition. The entire place is in pretty good condition for being in a titan-infested world," Mikasa mutters. "Maybe he was just bluffing. They probably at least had a deep talk, if not made out," Jean says. 

"Levi has never liked anyone or been interested in anyone romantically. I doubt he'd know how to make a move," Hanji says. 

Armin quirks a brow. "Do you know what type of person Levi is into?" 

Hanji stops working for a moment, pondering. "He admitted to not being interested in women, but that he finds tall people nice. But then he glared and asked why I cared. That was a long time ago though, back when he first joined the Survey Corps. Honestly, I was just curious." 

Historia smiles widely, nodding. "That's good though, isn't it? Captain Levi not being interested in women, him liking tall people... Eren is both a male and tall. He should technically be his type." 

"But didn't the captain say he didn't like people in general?" Jean asks.

"Well, Eren is half titan, so I guess that would work," Sasha says. Hanji claps, smiling. "This is making this entire plan not seem like a total waste! Do you guys know what kind of person Eren likes?" Armin thinks for a moment. "He's never mentioned being interested in anyone. The only thing that's ever seemed to get him excited was the idea of killing titans," Mikasa admits quietly. 

"But then again, Mikasa. Remember back in our training days? When he saw Captain Levi? He was so excited, so in awe." 

Hanji laughs a little. "I think I remember that day. Wasn't that the day, or at least around the day we regained Trost?" 

"Honestly, I barely remember when that was, but I think so," Armin says. Hanji smiles to themselves. "Well, we'll just have to hope, won't we? I wouldn't try setting them up anymore, guys. I think they've got it covered from here."

"But what about what you heard in the kitchen? The while sleeping thing?" Hanji grabs at their chin. "Honestly, I would drop it. It might've been something innocent, but one can always hope, right?" Everyone nods a little, Mikasa pulling her scarf up to her face. "Let's continue this shit or we'll never get it done. Levi has high standards, remember!" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are dealing with similar problems, neither wanting to confront the other. But when Levi starts acting differently, Eren takes it upon himself to talk to him.

Now Levi was the one not getting the correct amount of sleep. Hanji had left earlier that morning, and it was late at night, but Levi couldn't seem to get his thoughts off of one specific brunet that shouldn't have any place in there.  _Especially not thoughts like that._ They were the same the night before, the same day as when they had been locked in that stupid broom closet together. Why was that still affecting him? It honestly shouldn't. There was nothing in his power at that time to stop the situation.  _Like hell Levi. You're Humanity's Strongest! If you could've given that door more hell, then maybe it would've..._

_He **fucking** got it. _

It wasn't his fault that Eren was attractive, nice, helpful, strong, tall, vulnerable.... Alright, maybe that was shifting into unknown territory. He wasn't exactly wanting to pass that no trespassing sign. Levi smacks his hand against his forehead, attempting at pushing the strong feelings away. What was he  _supposed_ to do? Walk up to the kid that has been plaguing his heart and  _tell_ him how he felt? 

Yeah.  _Not going to happen._

Yet, the more and more Levi brought up the idea, it got more and more better. Though, there were many loopholes. He could get rejected. He could get laughed at. Eren could feel the same and invite him into his room.  _Yes, even the last one was stupid._ He couldn't have feelings for a 15 year old boy! That was wrong on so many levels. For one; Levi was  _twice_ his age. Two; Eren was half-monster. Three; Eren needed someone to look up to, not fuck.  _Okay, maybe Levi didn't exactly want to fuck Eren._ He wants to kiss him, to hold him, to protect him. Was that so bad? Hanji was right before, no one would probably care. The only one that might would be Mikasa. Or Eren himself. There still was that rejection possibility. 

_If everyone is going to die anyway, no one would care if he was half your age._

Was that true? Because Levi cared. He cared  _very_ much. He had never felt like this, or done anything like this before. How does one just confess? He knew that even telling the kid and getting that shit out there would help him feel better, even if he got rejected. But he didn't know how to do that! Did he confront him when they were alone? Did he ask to talk to him personally? Did he write it on a note and throw it at him? 

Levi smacks himself in the forehead.  _Who was he, Jean?_

The captain sighs out loud, nearly wanting to march across the hall to the kid's room right this moment. That'd be awkward. It was late, after all. Finally, after some serious internal debating, the captain gives up, rolling over on his side to try and get to sleep. 

 

                                                                 ________________________________________

 

_What is Levi doing right now, I wonder,_ Eren thinks. Sleep wasn't anywhere near his current plan. Especially with the way Levi has been acting lately. Was it possible that he could possibly- 

_Okay, Eren, let's not get too ahead of ourselves._

It would be a wonderful thing, a miracle even for Levi to even somewhat feel the same as him. Yes, he did seem to be more acting like that lately than ever before, but it still wasn't in his right to assume. He  _could_ just confess to him and get it over with. But there were so many issues with that! He could get rejected for Levi not feeling the same, he could get rejected for the fact that Levi is nearly twice his age, he could get rejected simply and be absolutely humiliated.  _It could ruin the bond between them._

Eren sighs, hand going to slip underneath his pillow. Sure, there was nothing that was going to come in contact with Levi's job in Eren's situation. If he goes rogue, then Levi kills him. it's as simple as that. Though, that makes Eren cringe even more.  _Is that how he was going to die? By the one he loved?_ Eren groans, hand quickly going to cover it up. He doubts there could be anything that would wreck their bond, but he still doesn't want that possibility to arise at all. 

Maybe Levi being in the dark about his feelings was for the best. 

But what if Levi  _didn't_ reject him? What if he felt the  _same?_ Eren nearly giggles, the thought bringing a bright grin and a blush to his face. He should be realistic here. Levi didn't seem like the type of person to be anywhere interested in romance, especially not if the  _world was ending._ Well, at least it felt like it was ending. Eren begins thinking of different scenarios involving his crush. Some involving him confessing and getting accepted, some involving him getting rejected. Some involved the confession going so well that they end up kissing. Others? Well, they're reserved for other times. 

He knew that they were nearly impossible to think about, but at least they made him have a little hope. A little happiness to think about. Good enough to help him drift off to sleep with a grin plastered on his face. 

 

                                                                 _____________________________________

 

"Uh... Corporal Levi? You've been cleaning that spot on the window for about 5 minutes now."  ** _Damn it all._**

Levi sighs, taking his rag off of the window and moving it to a different spot.  _Well, at least that spot was really clean now._ "Is something wrong, corporal?"  _Fucking shut up, Arlert._

Levi turns, attempting to shine a smile at the boy. From the kid's reaction, it seems more and more plausible that it was  _not_ a smile. A grimace? Probably a grimace. "I'm fine, Arlert. Just thinking," the male replies simply, returning to his work. Hopefully in peace! "You seem rather tired, sir. Did you not sleep well last night?" Sasha asks, entering the room. Levi grits his teeth. " _As I said before,_ I am  _perfectly fine."_ Armin and Sasha exchange worried glances. 

"Eren seems like he slept well. I'm glad he's finally settling down. Though, I highly doubt that we'll be here for much longer. It's good that he's getting sleep while he can," Armin says. Levi nods, still scrubbing. "Good for him, I'm glad." Sasha continues to stare into the captain's back. "Maybe you should get some rest, sir. We can't have Humanity's Strongest-" 

" _Braus."_

Sasha stops breathing. "Sir?" 

"Shut up." 

"Yessir." 

With that said, Levi finishes up his cleaning, walking over to begin cleaning something else. Footsteps enter the room, the male nearly running into the retreating captain. "Hey, Captain Levi? I-" Levi squeaks, side-stepping Eren and leaving the dinning area. Eren watches him as he goes with a concerned expression, only turning around when he disappears down the hallway. 

Eren raises a brow. "Is something wrong with him? I wanted to know if I should strip the beds," Eren says shyly. "I'd go find him if I were you, he might be starting the laundry sometime soon along with Historia and Connie," Armin says. Eren nods, giving the pair a thumbs-up before jogging off to find the captain. Armin turns to Sasha, a small smile tugging at his mouth. 

"I think I know what's wrong with Levi." 

 

                                                                       ________________________________

 

Eren was a little concerned. Every time he tried to talk to Levi, he'd send him off with a blunt response or even ignore him all together. Not to mention, whenever Eren would go to look at him, he'd already be staring, but would look away nearly immediately after Eren met his gaze. Did this mean anything? Did this mean Levi had found out about Eren's affections? Nah, how would he find out about those? 

Even if they were bluntly obvious. Very clear. Nearly crystal.

It was after dinner, after Jean and Connie were appointed to chores, and Levi decided to retire to his bed, as Eren assumed he was going to. He at least was hoping he'd maybe talk to him? Sure, he had been sleeping a bit better despite being alone, but he still wanted to talk to him. To check up on him. He felt like he did something wrong. Had he upset Levi? What had he done? Eren waits patiently inside his room for awhile, debating whether or not he should try and talk to Levi. It wouldn't hurt, right? They used to talk at night a lot! He have recently! Why was now any different! 

Hanji had left the day before, so what was stopping him from marching across the hall and having a conversation?  _Right. His pride._

He paces for awhile, finally deciding it should be a good time. He couldn't have fallen asleep so quickly. Eren was already changed, so going over there wouldn't be an inconvenience. He quietly enters the hallway, making sure to shut the door as softly as possible. As he treks to the captain's room, he takes a small glance out one of the nearby windows. There were little water droplets falling down them. He smiles sweetly at them, old memories from two weeks ago flooding back in. He steps up, giving the door a small knock. 

It wasn't 20 seconds before it opened, revealing the captain. He appeared to be just having changed. He gives Eren a look. "Jaeger? Is there something you need? Listen, I know Hanji is gone now, but I don't think that-" 

"I need to talk to you." 

Levi pauses, eyes widening a little. 

"You need to talk to me?" Eren nods slowly, looking away in fear that he was doing something wrong. Levi shifts his weight between his feet. "Is it important?" Eren ponders for a moment. "Uhm... yeah?" Levi looks past him and into the hallway before sighing and moving out of the way to allow him inside. Eren enters as usual, going over to climb onto Levi's bed. After shutting the door, the captain turns around slowly, regret and fear pooling into his stomach. Eren just simply watches, patiently waiting for him to join him. 

Levi does, walking over and sitting on the bed, the covers not having been pulled back yet. He avoids the kid's gaze. "What do you want, Eren?" Levi asks softly. Eren simply looks at him. "I just wanted to know if something was wrong. You've avoided me all day and it seems like Hanji's visit kind of messed up your mood?? I was just curious if it affected you." Levi shrugs, sighing. "It made me realize that I probably shouldn't be letting you stay in here." 

Eren's eyes widen like a kicked puppy, making Levi's heart shatter. "What? Why? Am I annoying? I'm sorry if I've bothered you with this... I-I won't do it again." It was seconds before Levi realizes that Eren nearly had tears falling from his eyes. "No no, you're not annoying. I just.... I realized that if we're caught this will make me seriously look bad. I don't want any of your comrades or anyone to think we're sleeping together in  _that_ way because it's just so wrong..." 

"How is it wrong?" Eren asks, harshly whispering. 

"Because Eren, you're half my age! Yes, I'm only helping you sleep, if you want to call it that, but it looks so  _bad_ to everyone else. I don't want you to be ridiculed or looked down upon for sleeping with a man in his early thirties that is 5'3 and socially awkward and hates dirt so  _fucking_ much... I'm pitiful and don't want you to be seen as though you're involved with me in that sort of way." 

Eren stops, his heart breaking. Levi was crying. There were tears falling out of his eyes and quickly going down his face. He had never seen this man cry, nor had he ever wanted to, but now that he had, it made him appear even more human. Even more perfect than Eren had ever hopped. He was  _real._ The brunet reaches forward, cupping Levi's face in both of his hands and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

"Don't ever say that you're pitiful, because you happen to be one of the most important people to me aside from Armin and Mikasa. You're absolutely perfect, strong, brave, sarcastic, refined and... You're so  _beautiful,_ Levi. I would rather be seen as being involved with you more so than anyone else in this world. I couldn't love anyone as I love you," Eren whispers. He bites his tongue. Had he just confessed?? Levi stops crying, still continuing to stare at him. Eren sighs, taking his hands off of his superior's face, moving to get up. 

A hand catches his, causing him to look at the other male. Levi was staring at him with pure admiration, more pure and beautiful than the way he had looked at him when they first met. When Eren was professing his desire to kill all of the titans. Eren could swear he saw a spark in those silver eyes. 

"Do you mean that?" 

Eren tilts his head. "M-mean what, sir?" he asks. "Th-that y-you... you l-love me? Why me?" Eren sits back in his previous position, this time closer. He wipes away the new falling tears again. Was this okay? Was this how his confession was supposed to go? He didn't know, of course, he had never had one before. "Why not you, Levi?" Eren whispers, smiling at him. Levi closes his eyes, Eren noticing the way his lashes were wet with tears from the moon light. The rain was beginning to beat down faster. 

"Do you understand what you're meaning, Eren? W-what you're saying?" Levi breathes. Eren leans forward, pressing his forehead against the older male's. "I... I believe so, sir. I... I love you," he whispers, his face heating up more and more. Levi opens his eyes, moving forward without Eren noticing and pressing his lips softly to the boy's. Eren's eyes widen, his face most likely a dark red. Sadly, it was over within seconds, Levi burying his head into the crook of Eren's neck. He shudders, still crying against him. Eren, finally out of his daze, wraps his arms around Levi, pulling him closer. He rubs small circles into the captain's back, just as he had done before when he was crying. Was he doing this right? 

Levi wraps his arms around Eren's torso, still crying. He says something, the quiet sound being muffled by Eren's t-shirt and the sobs that were coming from his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, sir... I didn't hear you." Levi leans back a little, head moving to rest on Eren's shoulder. He was still crying, but it was lighter this time. A thunder clap sounds outside, but it doesn't startle Eren this time. 

"I... I said I think I-I l-love you t-t-too.. you shitty brat." 

Eren's smile grows wide, it nearly illuminating the thunderstorm that had rolled in from outside. 

"That's... that's good to hear, sir." 

The cries die down, Eren finally noticing that Levi had fallen asleep against him. He smiles, pulling the covers back as much as he could from his position, laying down all without waking the other. Despite this warm embrace, he doubted he could get sleep that night. He had to protect Levi. He had to make sure he was okay. Besides, isn't that what you do for the people you love? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't finished yet! I have maybe one or two more chapters to go before this story is complete! I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me several days to write it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (very very slight spoilers for those who aren't caught up on the manga!!)

Levi wakes with a warm arm draped around his waist, the peaceful noises of rain tickling down the window. He couldn't tell how early it was, but something inside him didn't care. the memories from the night previous flood into his mind, giving him the need to take care of them. He moves a little, causing Eren to shift behind him.

"Eren," Levi whispers, attempting to get his attention. "Are you awake?"

He's met with a small grunt, proving that he was, in fact, awake. He shifts out of Eren's grasp, sitting up and turning to face the boy. He blinks his eyes open a few times, lashes fluttering here and there. He finally squints up at him, confusion flooding his features. "Sir?" Eren asks quietly, calmly. "We.. We need to talk." Eren seems to wake up more at that, making a move to sit up a little, leaning on his elbow. "Is this about last night, sir? Y-you're not having second thoughts on everything, are you?" Levi shushes him.

"Listen for a second. I.. I wasn't wrong when I said I didn't want you to be affiliated with me. I'd rather you spend your time fawning over some girl.. Hell, maybe Historia or something. Not only am I, as I said before,  _twice_ your age, but I'm also a man. I'm not sure if you're into guys or anything, because I doubt you've been in love yourself, as I haven't. So, I'm just making sure you know what you're getting into before you throw yourself at me like this." Levi sighs. 

"I... No, I've never been attracted to anyone before in this way, but I doubt my feelings are wrong, sir. I mean, do you feel wrong about being with me? Is this why you're being so cautious?"

Levi shrugs. "I guess that's a supporting factor, but honestly, you will be looked down upon for this shit if you go through with it. That is, if you want to go public." Eren gives him a look. "You're actually considering it? Being with me, I mean." Levi shrugs once again, softer this time. "I won't doubt that I find you interesting and that you're the most important person in my life at the moment. If this is what you want, you need to realize the consequences. If we go through with... whatever this is, then I would recommend we remain on the low," he says simply.

"What do we have to fear, may I ask?" Eren questions.

"Well, you being looked down upon. Don't give me that look, just because I'm the captain of the Survey Corps, it means nothing. I'm twice your age and everyone knows that. Besides, how would your comrades feel about that? You sleeping with a much older man?"

Eren looks away. "I had assumed this wouldn't just be.... _that,_ sir." Levi shakes his head. "I didn't mean it like that, but do you understand where I'm coming from? This is all very sudden. Not our feelings, for sure, but I don't think you were planning on confessing your undying love to me anyway, were you?" Eren blushes, laughing a little and shrugging.

"Actually it was something I was planning on bringing up. Just not when you were crying."

"You're an ass."

"Ehh??"

"Ah shush, you're not offended by that."

"And if I am? Could you kiss me an make me feel better, captain?"

"Tch. It's Levi when we're alone, _Eren._ Besides, you can kiss my ass."

Eren raises a brow, a knowing smirk making its way onto his face. "And if I want to do that?" Levi rolls his eyes, grabbing one of the pillows and covering Eren's face with it. The boy flails around for a few seconds, muffled screaming and complaints coming from underneath. Levi just smiles, laughing a little before taking the pillow off. Much to Eren's surprise, the male leans forward, placing a delicate and innocent kiss on his nose before moving to get out of the bed.

"It's raining, let's make breakfast and hope your little friends aren't fucking up yet." Eren chuckles, helping himself up before obediently going to follow the captain.

 

                                                              ______________________________________________________

 

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you... What are we?"

Levi's attention shifts from his book to the boy, who's head was laying in his lap, staring up at him in apprehension. He cocks a brow. "What?" Eren rolls his eyes. "You know, are we boyfriends? Is that what we are? I mean we've been kind of seeing each other for several weeks now and.."

"Eren."

Eren looks away from Levi towards the many others sitting in the room with them. Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Historia, Mikasa and even Hanji were staring at Eren with a blank threat. He giggles. They had relocated not a week ago, and it had already become plainly obvious to the others when they had been at the cabin that they ended up bringing up the possibility to the pair. Too lazy to hide anything, they both admitted it, Eren having more shame than anything. Hanji had already guessed when they were all reunited, asking Levi about it frantically, even getting the commander to do some of the asking.

He admitted it softly when asked, not wanting anything wrong to happen with him saying it out loud. Erwin and Hanji had just chuckled, telling him it was about time and going on with their business. So at least they were comfortable.

The only one who hadn't been very inviting, was Mikasa. Yet after awhile of noticing how happy they made each other, and how normal everything was, she cornered Levi one day and gave him her approval. Also a death threat if anything were to happen, but that wasn't overly important.

Mikasa sighs. "Did you seriously ask your boyfriend if you were boyfriends with him?" she asks in disbelief. Armin goes to lightly smack himself in the forehead with the book in his hands. Jean just sends worried looks to Hanji and Connie. Levi sighs, nodding his head. "He does it often. I think I'm dating a fucking lunatic."

"Well, he is a titan, so.."

"Thanks, Armin. Not like I didn't already know that."

"Well Eren? You did just ask your _boyfriend_ if he was your boyfriend." Eren pouts a little before chuckling. "I was _joking._ Just making sure the captain still loves me," he says simply, gazing back at his boyfriend, who had gone back to the book in his hand. The other hand returns to running their fingers through the brown locks on his lap. "More and more everyday, you shitty brat."

There would be hard times ahead, times where Eren would need to be used as bait, where they would be separated, when Levi would see rain begin to fall when parted with him or in a tough situation and he couldn't help but remember those dreamy days back at the cabin, where everyone was at peace. Where no one died. Where he didn't have to see Eren chained up and bleeding from his forehead, tears forever staining his mind.

But when they were together and there was a storm, they would cuddle as they had once did. Just less awkward and a whole lot more passion. It was those times where Eren had thanked the thunder storm that decided to roll in, where he only wished that they'd come more often. When he wished that the rain would never go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL FUCK  
> I apparently lied when I said it would be two or so more chapters, but I believe this is a good time and place to finish this story. Thank you all for such love and support on this one, I really enjoyed writing it and I'm actually really sad that it's over. I'm planning on starting another ereri story within the next few days, so this won't be the last snk story you guys hear from me! (when I get that one out please make sure to check it out if you're interested!)


End file.
